An Uncertain Path
by Tivaroo
Summary: Short summery. Twenty years, Uther has lost not only his wife, but also his son. Arthur has grown up without knowing his true inheritance. Full summery inside. R&R, AU. ArMor or Arwen? Who will Arthur choose?
1. The Hunter & Warlock Meet

**Title: An Uncertain Path**

**Disclaimer: **Sorry to disappoint, it is entirely unfair not to call this fabulous series not my own creation. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting in this chair and typing up this story.

**Summery: **Twenty-years have passed, since the passing of Igraine, and the disappearance of Uther and Igraine's infant son. Arthur has grown up not knowing about his true inheritance. All he knows is how to hunt and to fight for survival, until he comes across a clumsy young man. AU, set before the Dragon's Call and in-between.

**A/N:** Yes, I know another one. Who cares. Not doing the others until I know whether or not it is worth continuing them. So don't expect an update any time soon. Mean, I know. Not usually mean and cold hearted, blame the heat for the meanness with in my good heart.

**Pairings: **Arthur/Merlin (Just as really good friends and nothing more than that sorry), Arwen (just love that shipment above all others), little Merlin and Morgana maybe not sure yet. Depends.

Rated-PG

**Author:** Tivalilly

. . . . . . .

**Chapter 1:**

The Hunter & Warlock Meet

. . . . . . .

_Twenty-years ago;_

The bells chimes were letting all in both Palace and town. It was the sound for a cause for a celebration. Celebrating the birth of the future king has been born to the world.

_They weren't the happy chimes for all to celebrate new life. _

_Instead it was the warning chimes. A warning for what, no one would know until dawn. _

_Uther Pendragon and his beautiful Queen, the Lady Igraine were smiling at the little baby boy. Tufts of blond locks glistened at its crown, big blue eyes had no traces of a babes tears. There were no words to help express either proud parent, pure joy of finally giving birth to a healthy young boy._

_Yet to give their infant son a name. No words need to be told that their child is indeed a miracle to behold and to be seen with wide and cautious eyes. _

"_Igraine?" Uther whispers her name in fear, when Igraine's eyes begin to droop. Either out of tiredness or something much worse, which is causing Uther to fear for the life of his son's mother._

"_Gaius!" Uther yells out the physicians name, traces of fear linger in his normally well guarded voice. _

_Something wasn't right with Igraine. Her beautiful clear blue eyes were sealed shut, except for a tear dripping from the corner of her eyes. The tear splashes onto the head of their baby son, not yet had a name to be called by. This wasn't a time for giving names, this is a time for mourning a great loss. Uther didn't need Gaius to tell him that Igraine is indeed truly gone. _

_Carefully taking his baby son from the firm, but caring hold of his mothers and handing him over to the wet-nurse. Telling expressively to the young woman to take care of the young prince._

_That was the last time anyone had seen or heard from the wet-nurse, whose arms had held a mere babe. The son of Uther and Igraine, also was taken on that sad day. _

_What ever had happened to the prince, no one knows or where the woman or the prince has gone to. Uther was too distraught to send out riders to search for the child, so distraught of both losing a son and the mother in the same night. Nor was there a name for the young prince, to remembering by._

_**Twenty years later;**_

A young man of the age of twenty years old. Watching silently at his prey, a young doe. The young man has learnt how to hunt long ago and has a knack for survival. Grown up, not knowing his true birth-right or who his family is. The only thing the young man is aware of is his name, given to him by a kind old lady. Gertrude says she found him near drown in river close by, by sheer luck it was that Gertrude came by and saved the young man from a worse fate.

Arthur. The name given to him by Gertrude and there-on it stayed that way, some reason Arthur likes his name. Bears his name with pride. Gertrude also, was the one who had taught Arthur how to hunt and more importantly, to survive in a harsh and cruel world.

Death had soon taken Gertrude in its evil clutches and had taken Gertrude's kindness from this god forsaken land. Learning what it means to grieve a great loss, for a lovely lady and her kindness towards Arthur.

Now time is once more at a stand still, as Arthur carefully takes aim. Time to let, his pigeon feathered arrow lose. To kill a dear for his evening meal. Never got the chance to take the doe's life from her form.

Instead the arrow got wedged into a near by tree, and a young man staring with wide eyes at Arthur, either in awe or shock. Arthur wasn't entirely sure.

"Well done, you have just cost me dinner for tonight," growling in disdain. "You could have been killed if my arrow hadn't wedged itself in that tree."

What a goofy grin, this man has. Arthur thought to himself.

"Sorry for you losing your deer," dark hair, was the colour of this man's. "If I had known it was your dinner tonight, I surely would have waited for a moment longer."

"You're enjoying this are you not, my dear fellow," Arthur frowns in annoyance. "What are you doing here in this forest?"

"I'm on my way to Camelot," the young man sheepishly smiles at Arthur. "I'm Merlin, by the way."

"Arthur, welcome to my home," Arthur sweeps the hand that isn't holding his bow, made of ash.

"This is your home?" Merlin clearly seems upset by this news. "Where is your house? If you do not mind me asking?"

"Burnt down, taking my mother down with the flames," Arthur was truly telling the honest truth. "That was three years ago, and than I found myself in this god forsaken forest, which I now call home."

"Why don't you come with me to Camelot?" Merlin's deep and mystical blue eyes sparkled with his intuition. "They could use an arm of yours-,"

"Why?" it has been almost three years since he was last in a civilised world. "I have everything I need right here in this forest."

"Just a suggestion," shrugging his shoulder's Merlin hoisted the straps of his pack. "It was good to meet you Arthur and good luck with your hunt for that doe."

"Suppose it wouldn't hurt to visit this grand and mythical city, they call Camelot," Arthur doesn't really want to live the forest forever nor does he really want to go to Camelot. "What do you seek in Camelot, Merlin?"

"To see an old friend of my mother's. She wants Gaius to take me under his wing," Merlin smiles foolishly with unconcealed triumph of convincing Arthur. "You could do with a decent meal."

"I eat," Arthur wasn't going to concern his new found friend, about him not being able to eat for three days. "Only when I am able to catch it in the end."

"Sure you do," Merlin rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Coming Arthur?"

"Just need to get Hasta first, as well as my belongings," Arthur starts to walk in the direction, which he came from.

"Whose Hasta?" Merlin follows Arthur to his current camp.

"My horse," was all Arthur says, clearly stating that no more questions are going to be answered today. Hasta was a well bred, young stallion. The last present Gertrude has given Arthur as a birthday present, even though neither knew when Arthur's birthday is.

"Nice horse," Merlin was admiring the young stallion. Worth more Arthur's pay that's for sure.

"Stubborn more like it," Arthur starts to pack his belongings, well what he owns into a very well worn out saddlebag.

. . . . . .

And so the two began their way to Camelot. Despite Arthur's feeling warming his belly with a warning or the feeling that something is bound to happen in the most expected way. Perhaps it was fate, showing Arthur the path for Camelot. Wasn't a mere coincidence for Arthur and Merlin's chance meeting in the forest.

Something about Arthur, which made Merlin feel either worried or proud to call the blond man a friend. Disaster can be smelled in the air, its smell coming from Arthur himself and therefore Merlin has made it his duty to protect his friend from any foe. Merlin knew it was just Destiny playing a game. A game to have this chance meeting with a young man, who has the smell of great fortune and misfortune all together. An aura of power, and there is something else that makes Arthur seem more than he appears. Perhaps it is Arthur's Destiny for greatness, and its Merlin's Destiny to protect Arthur at all costs.

. . . . .

"So this is Camelot?" Arthur was struck by the sheer beauty that was Camelot and it was clean. "Impressive."

"Better than that forest you call home," Merlin couldn't help but make fun of Arthur.

"I'm hungry, how 'bout you Merlin," Arthur asks in that smug tone of his. "After all I haven't eaten in three days certainly doesn't help."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Merlin snaps at the stubbornness within Arthur. "I could have shouted you some of my bread-,"

"It doesn't matter now Merlin, lets go and find this friend of your mothers and see if he has anything decent to consume," walking further up the streets of Camelot. "Where does Gaius live exactly?"

"In the palace, according to mother, he is the court physician," Merlin didn't know he whispered his answer to Arthur, just didn't trust the way some of the people were watching them. "Why do I get the feeling that we are being watched?"

"Because we are being watched Merlin, must be your goofy face," Arthur snorts with friendly laughter.

With Hasta leading behind them, with most of there belongings tied to the back of his saddle. Arthur was slightly nervous for some strange reason, may be it was the fact they were being scrutinised. Almost as if they were vermin and extremely hard to scrub away.

"Best find a stable or someplace for Hasta, if I have the money to afford one," Arthur didn't trust Hasta being tied somewhere, where eyes or the hands of horse thieves could steal Hasta.

Even though Hasta has a nasty habit of not trusting most of the two-legged kind, he'll only trust Arthur or Merlin now to look after him. The tall bay stallion can turn real nasty in a blink of an eye. May appear to be a big softy, not until one comes forth and then danger strikes.

. . . . .

Gaius was found in his chambers within the palaces, after Arthur had found a spare stable here in the royal stables to stay and to rest. Also after the spectacular act of seeing a man being is headed, being suspect for using enchantments and practicing them within Camelot itself. When Merlin realises that all isn't as grand in Camelot, especially to the ones who wield magic and use for their own personal ends.

"What did you just do?" the elder man with shoulder length hair, any colour of what his hair could have been in his younger days have all but, evaporated to a shocking white.

"That had nothing to do with me," trying hard not to glance back at Arthur to see what his reaction was after Merlin had used his power to save an old man from a worse fate.

"It surely wasn't your friend's doing. I know it was you, just want to know where you've learnt how to use it?" Gaius accusingly asks in a shaky voice, but with a stern undertone to it.

"I never learnt or been taught how to use magic, it just happens," how must Arthur or Gaius might be feeling towards this shocking establishment that was Merlin's doing. "I was born like this."

There he said it, not caring about the consequences of using magic to save a life. Surely isn't that terrible if it is only used to protect and not to take a life.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Arthur's voice croaked with what was left of his shock.

"Why hadn't you told me of you not eating for three days?" Merlin swivels to face Arthur to gain back their new found friendship, if it were indeed lost just now. "We all have something to hide Arthur, I hide my gifts and you hide your hunger-,"

"Who are you two anyway?" Gaius has only just now found his voice to ask this one question.

"I have this letter," Merlin whips out a letter from his rucksack and hands it over to the kind old man.

"Do you see me with my glasses, boy?" Gaius raises his fading eyebrows in question.

"I'm Merlin," Merlin answers with no traces of hesitancy.

"Hunith's son?" Gaius was now smiling with familiarity with the name that Merlin has. "Who is your friend? Is he-,"

"He has nothing to with my mother's letter. Found him hunting a deer in a forest this morning and now we've come to Camelot together," Merlin shoots a smug look in Arthur's direction.

"I nearly had that deer on my diner plate, if you hadn't disturbed my hunt," Arthur didn't offer a smile in return, instead he introduces himself to Gaius. "I'm Arthur. Here for a proper meal and then I am off again."

"Where abouts are you from Arthur?" Gaius asks in a kind voice.

"Not sure to be exactly. Here and there in a forest not far from here," Arthur isn't sure how he can tell about his past. "My family are long dead and now here I am-" Arthur sweeps one of his arms dramatically around Gaius' chambers.

"You are more then welcome to stay here for as long as you are comfortable, the same applies to Merlin here," Gaius isn't sure, but he swears he has seen similar eyes before (Arthur's eyes).

. . . . . .

With his stomach now full to the top. Arthur wasn't sure if moving up and about would be a wise choice to make. Merlin has taken up the bed, while Arthur gets to sleep on the floor in the same room. Not that Arthur is complained, slept in worse conditions than this.

Learning about Merlin's gifts was difficult to explain with plain or elegant words. Arthur had just thought that Merlin was a clumsy fool, with a goofy grin and an even bigger idiot.

May have just met a few hours earlier, but that didn't require Arthur to grow an unnatural trust towards a mere stranger. Trust a sorcerer with his life, now that is something completely out of the old record books. Merlin has made Arthur look a complete and utter fool in front of Gaius. Have to give the other man some credit, did save an old man his life. That has to be worth some credit in the end.

Merlin's little secret isn't the only reason to cause Arthur to have another restless night's sleep. Its almost as if he was meant to live in Camelot, it feels like the home he has always dreamt of living in. Gertrude has said to Arthur multiple times, that Arthur was born with an unnatural skill with not only the bow, but with the sword. Knew how to wield a sword without being taught, just Merlin saying he hasn't been taught how to use magic.

Camelot.

Perhaps this where his journey had started, twenty years ago. After being left to drown, if Gertrude hadn't come by.

He'll stay. Arthur has decided, it may be well worth it in the end. Could find his true family and where in this land is his true purpose lies.

Born for great achievements, which is also another mantra implanted in his mind. By mumblings of an aging woman.

. . . . . .

**Chapter 2:** _will be posted shortly. Enjoy it while it lasts, me dears. Let me know if you wish me to continue with this one, if not then it will be history. Shame really. Hannah._


	2. More then Meets the Eye

**An Uncertain Path**

**Disclaimer: **_Still don't, except on DVD. Does that count?_

**Summery:** _Twenty-years have passed, since the passing of Igraine, and the disappearance of Uther and Igraine's infant son. Arthur has grown up not knowing about his true inheritance. All he knows is how to hunt and to fight for survival, until he comes across a young, but clumsy young man. AU, set before the Dragon's Call and in-between._

**. . . . . .**

**Chapter 2:**

More Then Meets The Eye

**. . . . . .**

Sometime during that night, Arthur had soon found himself in the stables. Sneaking out of the chambers, without disturbing the sleep of Gaius and Merlin. Was no problem, having master the skill a long time ago. Thanks to Gertrude once again, for passing great knowledge onto him.

And now, as he wakes in a shadow of a total stranger. Must be the stable master. Certainly isn't Hasta's comforting shadow.

"What do we have here? Not a servant nor a nobleman, certainly not the King and yet he is clothed for both occasions," almost bald, except for a few spikes of silver coloured hair, what's left of it anyway.

"Hard to believe isn't it? here I am sleeping next to a high spirit of horse and clothed as a peasant and of a noble, never thought I was that good at dressing myself," Arthur tells the stable master, who appears to be of the middle age generation. "Forgive my good sir. Found it easier to sleep with such creatures, they I trust more than the human kind."

"You are one strange young man. Is this horse yours?" the good man points to the big bay, standing behind Arthur.

"My mother gave him to me, the last thing she ever gave to her poor son," Arthur found himself liking this man, whose eyes hold no traces of unkindness. "I know I don't have the money to keep him here, maybe I could work here in these stables."

"What is your name young man?" a smile full of warm amusement spreads across like honey on bread.

"They call me Arthur," Arthur shares a smile with equal amount of amusement.

"There is something about you Arthur," the stable master raises one of his thick eyebrows. "I've been meaning to look for another to help keep these stables nice and tidy, fit enough to make these majestic animals a finer home to live in than the kings."

"Thank Master…"

"Fredrick."

With that Arthur shook hands with Master Fredrick. To seal of the deal. Something Arthur will never take for granted again.

. . . . .

Searching for Arthur, has been no easy task for Merlin. After doing a few rounds to deliver a few potions to Gaius's patients. Thought it may be a good idea to check up on his the wayward friend. Hoping Arthur hasn't landed himself into deep trouble or left the city, when Arthur had promised that he'll stay for a dew days.

Checking the stables lastly, to see if Hasta is still in his stall. If he isn't than that will mean, that indeed of Arthur's hasty departure.

Correct in assumption that he'll find Arthur in stables. Incorrect with his hasty assumptions of Arthur leaving Camelot and forgetting about his weapons and other belongings.

"That looks like fun?" Merlin sneaks up behind Arthur.

"Shouldn't sneak upon a person like that Merlin, or it could end your sorry life," Arthur was smiling as he says it though, no traces of ill malice towards his clumsy and secretive friend. "I've found a job in the stables, so, what? A good way to keep an eye out on Hasta and to keep my mind busy."

"What about the smell?" Merlin was trying very hard to block out the smell of horse manure.

"Smelt worse things than this, believe me when I say that," Arthur's eyes were now unreadable after that statement.

"I do believe you," the new look in Arthur's clear blue eyes has a different story to tell. "I also believe you wouldn't have missed your shot, if I hadn't become between you and that doe, you were originally planning to eat."

"What else do you believe Merlin? That I am a fool to work in a stables or a fool to believe that Camelot is the home I have been searching for many years?" the words tumbled out of Arthur's lips, before he could put an end to it.

"I believe that you are no fool. Why would you call yourself a fool, Arthur?" Merlin realises that there is more then meets the eye, when it comes to Arthur.

"Just testing you," Arthur shrugs his broad shoulders.

A far away look has taken over the cockiness, within Arthur's azure coloured eyes. Which hold many a secret within and also something else, that cannot be explain with words or any other form of communication.

"I better get going," Merlin turns to leave Arthur alone to muck and sweep out the stables.

"Merlin?" Turning back around to see what Arthur wants. "Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for. I haven't done anything, besides listening," many may believe that he, Merlin is strange, but no one strange to compare with Arthur and his mysterious ways.

"That is why I am thanking you," a humorous gleam was evident in those azure eyes of Arthur's. "Now get out of here. So, I can back to work."

. . . . . .

When word of Merlin's arrest, only for picking on the King's favourite knight. Sir Kay. Arthur soon found himself going to Merlin's aid.

In doing so he accidentally bumped into another person, not that the need to check up Merlin is great. Gaius was sure to get the troublesome young man out of the dungeons, but at what price. Arthur was sure it would be interesting to see what the price may be.

"I'm so-" words were lost, as he gazes upon the prettiest girl he has ever laid his eyes upon. "Excuse me, Milady."

"I'm no lady," her curls were escaping from pins of confinement, falling gracefully down her neck and pretty face. "Just a mere maid servant and a daughter of a blacksmith."

"Shame," Arthur could not believe that this girl is a maid, when she has this image of noblewoman. "I'm Arthur, by the way."

"Guinevere, though some call me Gwen," Arthur shook her proffered hand, a tingling feeling spread through his limbs. "It was nice to meet you Arthur."

"I wouldn't call it a nice greeting, I did after all bumped into you." All thoughts of Merlin were washed away, with Guinevere and her beautiful face. "Which I am very sorry for-,"

"It was my fault, not yours," Guinevere's eyes are the colour of dark amber, captivating Arthur's imagination. "I'll see you around Arthur."

"I look forward to it, Guinevere," the name was the kind of name, fit for a queen.

Then Guinevere was gone, with a small smile lingering on her pretty face. True she isn't exactly one to call ugly nor beautiful, but she was beautiful enough to bear such an even more remarkable name. To Arthur's careful gaze.

. . . . . .

Entering the Lady Morgana's chamber, to see what chores needs to be doing. Gwen couldn't shake the face of a handsome young stranger. Her heart leapt like a frog, frightened and excited of what the stranger could do to her soul.

Dressed like a nobleman and yet has the appearance of a peasant. Arthur. Certainly isn't a name she wouldn't be able to forget in a great hurry. Warm tingling sensation, could still be felt warming up her body with an excitement.

"Gwen, is everything all right?" damn that stranger for causing Gwen to forget, just what she supposed to be doing not day-dreaming about a handsome stranger.

"I'm fine now, milady," Gwen offers a small smile. "Have heard about Sir Kay being humiliated by a servant, this morning?"

"About time Sir Kay had received a taste of his own medicine, especially with way he treats the poor," Morgana is one of a few courtiers that the commonfolk adore and love to call their lady. "That isn't causing you to fade out is it?"

"No, it isn't. A different matter all together," Gwen knows she can trust Morgana not to laugh or to scorn, at such ideals. "Does have something to do with a strange young man?"

"Falling in love are we?" Morgana offers a smile of understanding. "About time you fell in love Gwen. What's his name and what does he look like?"

"Tall and fair, with the bluest eyes I have ever seen in a man before. Dressed like a nobleman and has the appearance of a commoner," Gwen joins Morgana near the window, to gaze out in hope of seeing the one, who may have stolen her imagination. "Must be new, for I have seen him before. Not until he bumped into me. Goes by the name of Arthur."

"Sounds like dream that one. Guess I better see him for myself, just to see if he is indeed too good to be true. And so I know he is trustworthy to court you," the two young women, laughed until they were cringing with tears of pure mirth and doubling over with the effort of laughing so hard.

. . . . . .

A voice was calling out Merlin's name in his sleep. Second night in a row, and it was making Merlin anxious with an unhealthy fixation of wanting to find out who the owner of that voice is. Thankful for Gaius getting him out of that cell, down in the dungeons. Even grateful for getting rotten vegetables and fruit being thrown at him, by the towns people.

Was even more fun, when Arthur had come along to pitch in. to throw a few vegetables himself.

A young woman had come up personally to tell, Merlin what she thought of Merlin being brave to standing up against Kay and his kind. Not noticing the way Arthur was observing the young woman, with fervour and the awkwardness in Gwen's voice.

. . . . .

Later on that night. . .

Sitting around the small table, that Gaius owns. Fitting all three men.

"Next time don't let Kay or his cronies to get the better of you," Gaius points his fork at Merlin's direction, with a small smirk on lips at the same time.

"Is he really going to be the heir to the throne?" Merlin asks, uncomfortable knowing that his new found enemy is going to be taking up the throne.

"He wishes," Gaius frowns with a thought and the past catches up, causing pain to evidently show upon his ageing face. "Twenty years ago is a long time to wait for a miracle to happen. When Uther could have passed his infant son to another-,"

"The King had a son?" Arthur was only just now showing an interest to the conversation that is being told.

Gaius' attention now turns to Arthur. Those eyes were like a memory coming to haunt him with the past deeds. If only Gaius could remember just where. Where has he seen those eyes like that before?

"Have you not heard about the young Pendragon's disappearance?" Merlin was shocked, for the story has been whispered around the hearths in Ealdor.

"Nope, lived in an excluded life. Where such phenomenal or tragic tales have no place to be whispered," Arthur was defending himself about being told off, for not hearing such a story. "I've never been out of the forest nor would Gertrude allow me to step into a village or town."

"Gertrude?" Gaius hasn't heard that name in a long, long time. Not since that tragic and unforgettable day, twenty years past.

"Yeah, she is the one who raised me. Found me and then raised me as my own," Arthur was uncomfortable discussing Gertrude with anyone, a kind lady. To give Arthur the reason to live and how to survive in the wilderness.

"I thought you said she was your mother?" Merlin raises one of his eyebrows, smiling that goofy grin of his.

Arthur glares at Merlin. His azure eyes, turning into sapphire blue.

"I'm going to bed. Good night," and with that Arthur's leaves his unfinished super. "Stop staring at me, will you."

Merlin and Gaius both watch their friend or ward enter the small room. Gaius looks away with an increasing and forbidden idea. Certainly cannot be he, the nameless Pendragon. Returning with a name and good looks. Not one soul, knows what or where the wet-nurse had taken the infant son.

Gertrude, the name of the same wet nurse. Surely, not the one and only Gertrude. Not like Gertrude is a common name among the people.

There was only one person, Gaius knows who has or had that same colour blue eyes. Igraine.

"What is it, Gaius?" Merlin what could be troubling Gaius, first the way Arthur had reacted and now the troubled expression upon his carer's ancient brow.

Scrutinizing his young ward. How can Gaius tell Merlin this? How would anyone believe an old man's prattle ons? Telling anyone about the possibility of Arthur, being the son of Uther and the Lady Igraine. Being alive all this time and has no idea about his birthright.

Opening and then closing his mouth just as quickly. Gaius was having trouble already with Merlin and his abnormal gifts, and now with the possibility of Arthur being a Pendragon.

"What does your mother think about your gifts?" Gaius deliberately changes the subject away from the horrendous conclusion of Arthur, being the long lost son of Uther Pendragon is just unthinkable, but not so much of a surprise to Gaius.

"That I was special," Merlin wasn't all surprise of the change within Gaius, who appears to harbouring a terrible burden or a memory flashback.

"It would appear that your mother is indeed correct, in her assumptions of you being special. With such gifts like yours, is miracle and should stay special," Gaius knows that Merlin is going to take a lot of work in the near future and the same may apply to Arthur as well, just in case he is indeed a Pendragon. "Be cautious of where you practise your incantations or you may not be placed in the stocks, having rotten vegetables being thrown at you, next time."

"Why doesn't the King like magic?" Merlin is curious, that particular story hasn't reached the far corners of Ealdor.

"It was twenty years ago, not long after the death of his beloved wife Igraine had passed away and the disappearance of their infant son. Uther saw fit to stamp out every sorcerer or sorceress, whom would use their skills for their own ends. He believed that sorcery was behind the kidnappings of his son," Gaius was trying hard not to glance in the direction of the closed door, fear it may have Arthur or worse Uther eavesdropping on the conversation. "I will say no more tonight. Go to bed Merlin, got a big day tomorrow and to experience your first feast."

"What is the feast for again?" Merlin may miss heard the speech Uther had said after the beheading two days past.

"To celebrate twenty years of peace and prosperity," Gaius smugly smiles at his young ward. "It would be good to see Uther smiling again, after he had suffered to get to where he now stands."

"Good night, Gaius," Merlin disappears into the same room that Arthur had entered a few minutes earlier.

**. . . . . . .**

Later that night Merlin had soon found himself in dark cave. Following the voice, which calls his name. The voice sounds ancient and wise, not the type of voice to be ignored or disturb.

"Where are you?" Merlin cries to get the attention of the invisible owner of the ancient voice.

A roar, flaps of wings, chains clanging with forced movement. Whatever it was large, heavy and certainly isn't human. Gold, tawny gold with other colours blending together in one colour.

A dragon. A real and breathing dragon, with glowing eyes observing the young warlock.

"I am hear," it was the dragon, who had called Merlin's name out and disturbed his beauty sleep. "How small you are? For a great destiny."

"Destiny? What do you mean destiny?" Merlin couldn't help the words tumbling out of his mouth, for so long Merlin has wondered if his gifts were given to him for a reason.

"Arthur is the once and future King of Albion, with him and he alone will magic return to Camelot," dragon says in that wise, but very ancient voice of his. "But, he faces many dangers from friend and foe alike."

"Why would the people of Albion follow the rule and sword arm of a poor hunter?" Merlin doesn't want to hear this, but feels that he must. "Or have you Arthur mixed up with another Arthur, for this one is an idiot."

"Arthur is the one true heir and the son of Uther Pendragon, my captor," the Dragon had said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

If his eyes were to pop out of his head, if his eyes wouldn't stop widening up further. Then he'll have a real problem, he knew deep down that Arthur was indeed destined for greatness. Never thought it would be this great, to be the son of Uther Pendragon. Scary thought. No wonder Gaius appears to be worried, it had nothing to do with Merlin and his gifts. But, it was for Arthur and for Arthur alone.

. . . . . .

**Chapter 3:** _Will be coming soon to you. Have no fear? _

**A/N: **_Thank you. Tell me what you will? Is this story to your liking or does it need to be fixed up or does it need to be abandoned quickly. Hannah._


	3. A Hidden Truth

**Title: **An Uncertain Path

**Disclaimer: **_Still don't own Merlin or the renowned Arthur Pendragon._

**A/N:** _Glad I am to hear of the response to this one story of mine. Afeared I was that it was going to end in disaster and I may have abandoned it because of the lack of response, or my mine is just to cluster to think such things. Smile it may make your faces break, I just hope to find more reviews telling what a horrible story it is. That's just me, the smiling one no matter what is being said about me or my work. Hannah. _

**Summery: **_Twenty-years have passed, since the passing of Igraine, and the disappearance of Uther and Igraine's infant son. Arthur has grown up not knowing about his true inheritance. All he knows is how to hunt and to fight for survival, until he comes across a young, but clumsy young man. AU, set before the Dragon's Call and in-between._

**. . . . . . .**

**Chapter 3:**

A Hidden Truth

**. . . . . . .**

And so it was, from the lips of an ancient creature that Merlin has learnt of the horrible truth. To protect a prat, who doesn't even know his own true lineage. Who is to be the next ruler of not only Camelot, but also to be the High King of Albion. Who will re-unit the lands once more. How was that even possible or fair? Arthur knows how to look after himself. Doesn't he?

The one main problem that is troubling Merlin the most. Is how to tell Arthur about it all? He does deserve the honour of being told the truth, but at what cost. Will it warrant an end to their easy going friendship or will it turn out to be something much more sinister. Talk to Gaius. Would the court physician understand the torment, Merlin is currently experiencing or could Gaius turn a blind eye about it all.

Oh, how does Merlin feel incredibly uncomfortable right now. Now with another, possibly a more dangerous secret to hide from Arthur. Unless Merlin comes clean and tell Arthur, and then what will happen? Merlin wouldn't know until he has told Arthur or Gaius to see the result of it for himself and what it would mean to anyone's reaction. Is not for Merlin or anyone to know. Not until the words are being whispered and then spread about in the only way it knows.

. . . . . .

Early hours of the morning had arrived far too quickly for anyone. Soon finding himself mucking out the stables. A good way to check up on Hasta and his wellbeing. The need to go out of these stuffy walls of Camelot, may help quench the feeling inside his gut. Something wasn't right or wrong and Arthur can not be too sure, just why he is feeling it. Never has he felt troubled by something that has not yet come to pass.

First it was during the conversation with Gaius and Merlin last night, about the lost son. The one true heir of Camelot, the only son Uther Pendragon had conceived with his wife, the Lady Igraine. Before her tragic passing.

The second feeling, isn't one to find words to help describe it. just have to find someone who has experienced such feelings, as Arthur does right now.

"Arthur, collect the King's horse would you?" Master Frederick, stable master calls out to Arthur. "Then you can go out and have some fun. Today is midsummer's Day, a rare opportunity for all fair and the common folk to go out and about. With out having to worry about our duties."

"That sounds like a great plan, Master Fredrick," Arthur smiles warmly at the kind man, beaming a smile right back at Arthur in return. "Hasta needs to stretch out his legs, not used to be confined in a box all day."

"He is of fine breeding, that much I can tell you."

"Thank you, my carer thought so too. When she bought him for I, three years ago. Before the flames scorched her body and burnt her to ashes," Arthur offers a small smile, one full of warmth and mystery.

"I thought it was your mother who gave the horse to you?" Frederick raises one of eyebrows quizzically.

"Not so sure anymore. After hearing many tales concerning her, especially within the castle walls. Can't understand it all," Arthur has a feeling that he can trust Frederick with anything.

"She lived in these parts?" Master Frederick was very curious now. "We can discuss this subject later. After we have prepared both the King's horse and Sir Kay's, that is if you still want to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about, its not like you do not carry a heavy burden upon shoulders. And still you do not tell a single soul or they already know all of it," having crafted a skill to read ones body language, has served Arthur well, with the exception of Merlin's gifts. Now that was a surprise.

. . . . . .

A troubled look had now taken over the normally smiling young face. Troubled by some secret that he has just learnt from the lips of the Great Dragon. Destined to protect Arthur and that's what is causing the turmoil brewing in Merlin's young mind. Learning about the truth of Arthur's birth and true lineage, which would be bound to be coming out in the open somehow.

The son of the most powerful king of all Albion. Uther Pendragon is Arthur's father, the king who has banished magic from the kingdom of Camelot for good. Kind and just Uther maybe, but he is also ruthless when it comes towards sorcery.

Watching Gaius do some kind of experiment certainly did not help the fear from rising to the surface. What Merlin is afraid about? Learning about Arthur being a Pendragon or the fact that Merlin will have to tell Arthur at some point, but how? There is no way of telling how Arthur would react or what Arthur could achieve after hearing the tale Merlin has to tell. Perhaps Gaius could help.

"Care to tell me what is on your mind?" Gaius may have his back turned away from Merlin, but he could tell he was being watched by a pair of troubled blue eyes.

"Arthur," so it now begins.

Time to let half the burden go and tell Gaius. Of what he has learnt.

"What about Arthur?" Gaius now turns away from his little experiment to observe his young ward.

"Not sure how to tell you. But, tell you I must," and so Merlin tells the court physician of all that he has learnt about Arthur.

. . . . . .

Standing at the head of the king's favourite horse. A fine black mare. Nightwing, a beautiful name to call it. Worthy name for a horse, ridden by a king.

Frederick was standing by another horse, Sir Kay's horse. Arthur has no idea what Kay would call a horse, whose body is riddled with scars. Obviously the poor creature has been whipped to obey its rider, certainly not a way to control a high spirited animal.

Because of the scars, all beauty the poor horse has all but, withered away. Turning into a nasty piece of work, its eyes were all, but glaring at anyone. Not trusting another human being to be by its side.

Sir Kay, who had locked Merlin away. All because Merlin was standing up for himself and not taking any troubles caused by the ruthless knight. A knight who has no sense of compassion for the common people of Camelot.

There is the king, dressed in his finest riding gear. Chain mail sleaves were sticking out. Guarded from a sword, but not a bolt fired by a crossbow.

Uther Pendragon certainly is a terrific figure to observe from afar. Sir Kay on the other hand, isn't that impressive to see strutting away in his armour. Shrewd, ignorant, arrogant and anything else with that same line of words to help describe the picture, that Kay has to present himself with. No wonder the ladies find Kay a disgusting piece of work.

His face does nothing to help his image. Comic is the word Arthur finds himself describing Kay.

"I see you have found yourself a new assistant Frederick?" Kay sneers his question, as he had caught the look upon Arthur's well-defined face.

"So I have Sir Kay," Frederick was on the verge of panic, by the looks of him.

"What's your name boy?" Kay was now standing nose to nose with Arthur.

"Arthur," Arthur was trying hard not to gag, the smell of Sir Kay's breath smelt worse then horse manure. Still he was smirking with unconcealed mirth. "My lord," Arthur bows when Uther has finally came to stand by Nightwing.

"Why are you dressed in such fashion?" Kay sounded disgusted.

"Because I am," Arthur replied with a short question, feeling a little queasy with the way Uther was observing him. "I like the way nobility dress. Such finery that makes the common folk envy with the way the vibrant colours shine. The common folk also have a unique skill, weaving and sowing such fine wool to make their clothing suitable for each task that has been set before them."

Turning his gaze away from Kay to fine the scrutinizing gaze of Uther's still upon Arthur. Noticing the way some of the colour was fading away from the proud face of Uther.

"My King?" Kay has also noticed the way the well guarded mask has now turned into a ghastly pale colour. "Is this man making you ill with the way he is dressed and speaks to a higher position-,"

"That is enough Kay. You," Uther points a finger towards Arthur. "Come walk with me for a while?" He commands in an unkindly voice.

"It would be an honour, my Lord," Arthur hands over Nightwing's reins to one of the royal guards. "Excuse me Sir Kay?" Throwing a smirk in Sir Kay's direction was either the bravest or idiotic decision, yet to make.

The fist flew towards his face. Quickly Arthur had intercepted the punch and twisted Kay's arm behind his back. Causing the slightly older man to fall to his knees in pain.

"That's for my friend," no need for good manners. "If I were you, I'd watch your back from now on."

"How dare you attack me?" Kay was twisting and turning with in the burning grasp of Arthur's firm grip on his arm.

"You threw the punch first, remember? I am merely defending myself from your lousy punches," Arthur could feel many eyes, even Uther's surprised gaze upon him. "Just because I am a mere stable hand. Doesn't mean I can not defend myself."

"Your Majesty," Kay found his eyes watering, with tears of humiliation and pain. "A little help if you do not mind, please Sire I beg of you. Get this cur off of me."

Uther was standing there watching the spectacle playing out before him. A young man teaching Kay a fine lesson, so Uther thought to himself. Kay maybe the son of Uther's foster-brother Sir Ector, but nothing Uther could do to would be enough save Kay from the tight grip of a young man. Dressed like a noble and yet has the appearance of a commoner.

Thought he was seeing Igraine, within the young man's azure gaze, again. The blond locks, the eyes, the nose, the mouth, hell even the shape of the young man's face was the male replica of Igraine. Could this young man be the son that was taken away from him? Before Uther could have the chance of naming the boy. He can still remember the tufts of golden hair plastered upon the babes forehead and the bluest of blue eyes gazing right back at Uther. No traces of tears were weeping from the babes eyelids.

Frederick, the Master of the Stables, was responsible for it all turning astray. Gertrude, the not so young nurse, had runaway with Camelot's heir in her arms and they were never to be seen again. Gertrude was the sister of Master Frederick's and with that fact, no noble or commoner would come forth and speak to the man. Just because of the actions, his little sister had chosen to make.

Arthur, was the name the boy had given to the rude young knight. A good name, pity Uther couldn't have named his child. That chance was taken away from him and now it appears to Uther, that Arthur could well be his lost son.

. . . . . .

Merlin raises his eyebrows in confusion, after he had finished his little speech and to see the reaction. Gaius didn't appear to be that shocked and yet the shock was evident upon his ageing brow.

"Well, could Arthur be a Pendragon?" Merlin wants to hear anything, something to help get his mind of it all.

"I had my suspicions that there appeared to be more then meets the eye with the lad. After hearing Gertrude's name being uttered from Arthur's very own mouth, caused me to ponder," Gaius tried to answer as accurately as he could. "I have always wondered what was the sole purpose Gertrude had in-placed within her mind. When she had taken the baby boy far away from the castle and to be never spoken or to be seen again. Now it seems Gertrude had given Arthur a name and raised him for her own purposes, which still is yet unknown."

"Don't you think we should at least tell Arthur? I do not want to lie to him, but I fear what Arthur could be capable of," Merlin likes to think of Arthur turning out to be a good friend.

"Then tell him. He would be more grateful if you tell him, before he finds for his own self," Gaius wisely tells the troubled young man.

Merlin nods his head.

. . . . . .

**Chapter 4:** **Destined to Protect a Prat;** _will be coming your way shortly. Tell me what you will and thank to the ones I haven't personally thanked for reviewing and encouraging me on wards._

_Well Uther has finally laid his eyes upon Arthur? Will Uther accept the young man and claim him to be his long lost son, even if he wasn't the one to be named by him. Will Merlin lose his chance of telling Arthur, but still protect the Prince? What is Kay going to do know?_


	4. Destined to Protect a Prat

**Title:** _**An Uncertain Path**_

**Disclaimer: **_still do not, alas._

**A/N: **_I simply cannot tell you all, just how grateful I am for your kind support. Never knew that it would appeal to you enough to tell me, what an idiot I am. Well I would have been idiot if I didn't continue this tale and allow you all to read it. Shame, just when I was planning to have it all to myself._

**Summery: **_Twenty-years have passed, since the passing of Igraine, and the disappearance of Uther and Igraine's infant son. Arthur has grown up not knowing about his true inheritance. All he knows is how to hunt and to fight for survival, until he comes across a young, but clumsy young man. AU, set before the Dragon's Call and in-between._

. . . . . .

**Chapter 4:**

**_Destined to Protect a Prat_**

. . . . . .

Doing some more errands for Gaius and delivering more medicines to the sick and the in-between. A good way to get the idea around his cloud filled up mind and to think of a good way to tell Arthur. To tell Arthur or not to tell the unknowing prince about Merlin's miraculous discovery. Would it be best for Arthur to find for his own sake or would be best if Merlin were to tell him. Unsure if there is right and a wrong way of doing this, there most certainly will be a right and wrong. It just how others want to see it.

Walking towards the royal stables, were it would certainly be the place to find Arthur. A crowd was gathering around the stables, something good or bad is happening and Merlin didn't have to guess who is causing the spectacular play. Even Uther Pendragon was there, just standing there doing nothing to intervene. Odd. Lady Morgana, his young and very beautiful ward was there alongside her maid.

Walking towards Gwen, seeing as Merlin can not see what is happening with his own eyes yet. Didn't have to ask her after all, for there was Arthur. Sir Kay was kneeling before Arthur, whose arm was being held in a bruising grip. Arthur has a calm face, even though there was a smile sparkling through his azure eyes.

Go, Arthur. Merlin thought himself quietly, not wanting to voice out his thoughts and to share it with everyone. Why isn't Uther doing anything? Whose face has lost all of its colour? Has Uther come to a conclusion and is it going to end up in a good way? Uther probably doesn't even need magic to show him, that it is indeed his nameless son. Returned, with a name and a face that can not be removed from the King's mind.

"What's going on?" Merlin asks Gwen, pretending not to know the reasons behind the King losing face.

"Sir Kay swung a fist and Arthur intercepted it, before it could hit his face," Gwen replies, her eyes were still drawn to Arthur. "It is Uther, whom I have no idea about. It is like he has seen a ghost or something for I have never seen Uther-,"

"Arrest him!" the King has now spoken.

Merlin couldn't do anything, but watch as Uther's royal guard take hold of Arthur. Causing Arthur to let go of his grip on Kay's arm. What could be happening inside Arthur's mind, could be any ones guess. The need to protect Arthur was overwhelming, but still Merlin didn't do anything. He couldn't, it could all end badly for Arthur or someone else could get hurt.

Almost as if Arthur had sensed his thoughts, his azure eyes were now upon Merlin and Gwen, Merlin wasn't too sure. Subtle shake of his sent a message well and clear Merlin to understand perfectly.

. . . . . . .

"Arrest him!" Arthur heard the words exist the King's royal mouth.

A smirk was growing arcos Kay's butt ugly face. Believing he had won, when in fact this was just the beginning. Too many eyes were watching the display before them, recognising a pair or two. Merlin was standing beside Guinevere. Shaking his head, almost as if knows what Merlin is or was planning on doing. No way would Arthur see someone risking his own life for something foolish, noble cause it may be. Arthur would never forgive himself if Merlin had to risk his powers to save him. How did find a friend like Merlin? Arthur wasn't sure.

Fighting against the royal guards powerful grips, would be a big no, no. Worse then picking a pathetic creature, like Sir Kay cradling his arm. What a girl? Can't take the idea that a mere stable boy could do such harm to a knight. Kay doesn't deserve the knighthood bestowed upon his bulging shoulders. There was no honour or sense of duty for ones own people, inside Kay's blacken heart.

Choking on a sob and a gasp, as Kay's fist had connected with his stomach.

"Wow, is that what you call a punch?" Arthur cockily smiles, bravely at the slightly older man before him. "Got to try harder then that if you want me to fall to my knees."

"That's enough Sir Kay, guards take this young man to my throne room and get Gaius. Also bring that young assistant of Gaius," Uther orders the two guards, whom now has a bruising grip on Arthur's arms.

"Not to the dungeons, Sire?" Kay's voice whines, comic young fellow Arthur wants to laugh himself stupor.

Uther has already left the courtyard, therefore didn't hear Kay's stupid question.

"You will pay for this, Mut." Kay looks like he wants to pummel Arthur to the cobblestone floor.

"Don't waste your breath Sir Kay," Arthur says in his best prat-like-tone, well that was what Merlin calls it. "But, I'm sure our good King knows what he is doing. After all his words overrules your whining ones."

Swore that he heard the guards holding him and leading him towards the throne room, laugh or was it a giggle. Kay was following them to the throne room, as was Morgana and her maid. Probably the entire royal court is joining in with the fun. Merlin was tagging along, his face was confused and goofy as ever.

. . . . . .

"Leave all of, except for Morgana and her maid they may stay if they wish." Uther doesn't to make this latest discovery a secret, do not want to make a fool of himself if his assumptions about a young man, being the son he had lost long ago. "Kay that includes you."

Reluctantly the young man, known as sir Kay had left the throne room in huff of hot air. Gaius had entered at the same time as Kay had left the building.

"Are you not well, Sire?" Gaius has always been called down either to give advice or to tend to any ailments Uther maybe suffering from.

"Not sure if this an ailment that you can cure me from?" Gazing at the tall young man, being held still by his guards. No traces of anger, confusion or anything that could indicate some sort of expression. "Unless it is so that my eyes are deceiving me today. Gaius do you know this young man?" Uther points towards the young man, with his short flaxen mane and azure blue eyes.

"I know him yes, Sire. He is my young wards travelling companion," Gaius offers Arthur small reassuring grin, who in return did nothing. "May I ask what this is about my lord?"

"Because you were there Gaius," Uther wants the truth of this business over and done with, to be sure that this young man is indeed not his son. "Tell me, Gaius? Does this young man seem familiar to your wise old eyes?"

Gaius was once again observing the young man. "He does remind of someone, my Lord." Gaius just hopes that Arthur would not do anything rash that also applies to Uther.

"I thought so, just wanted to know if it could be possible-"

"May I ask what all of this is about?" Arthur has now found his tongue and couldn't keep it still any longer. "This doesn't have anything to do with Gertrude. . . ." pausing after hearing Morgana, Guinevere and a few of the royal guard, which were inside the same room.

"How do you know that name?" Uther was now advancing towards the young man in the centre of the room.

"Why do you have a grudge against her? Gertrude has ever been kind to me," Arthur was trying hard not to yell or rudely break free of the tight grip the two guards still have on his arms. "How can you be so sure she is the same Gertrude, whom you all seem to know and love?"

Uther nods his head at the two guards. Arthur wasn't all too surprised of feeling the warm circulation in his arms again. Still his eyes have never left the stern face of Uther Pendragon's.

"Unless I am being told a few answers to the riddles. Can I go now?" Arthur has a funny feeling what all of this could be about, it was as Gertrude had feared.

Double guessing the life of a kind old lady and that of another Gertrude. The other sounded like she had done something sinister to Uther in the past, which has caused the ruler of Camelot to hatred. It was a mistake to come here. Should never had answered with a yes, when Merlin had asked him to come along. Was it entirely Merlin's fault though that he, Arthur has found himself in this situation. Now he is beginning to question Gertrude and if everything she had told him, was a lie?

"Not until I can tell you to go?" Uther replies sardonically.

That is just wonderful. Wonder what will happen if he turned his back on a King? Uhm, danger. Would the king set his men on a poor hunter who wants nothing to with this. Liked his simple life, back in forest.

"Arthur," the court physician has spoken.

"Don't need to be nice Gaius? Whatever you people have to say, then say it now?" anger was beginning to burn his lungs the need to regain his control was losing its battle. "I'm just a poor hunter after all."

"Igraine, your Majesty, is whom this young man reminds me of," Gaius has spoken bravely, as he had spoken the name of the King's dead wife.

"Then you agree with me?" Uther wasn't showing any hints of emotion. "Gertrude, being the name of this young man's mother. Is not, but a coincidence."

"Gertrude found me in a river bed. If it weren't for her, I'd be dead right now or maybe I should have died all those years ago," Arthur doesn't want to hear any of this conversation any further.

"She lied to you, Arthur," Uther has finally said the young mans name, it felt right to call his son by that name. "Morgana, I would like for you to meet my son. Arthur Pendragon."

This is sheer idiocy. This simply can not be, he is no son of Uther Pendragon. Always known he was meant for greater things in life, other then to hunt for a meal.

"Forgive me, my Lord?" Arthur's voice was shaking with confusion. "but, I believe you are mistaking me for another. I'm sorry about your son and the tragedies in your life right now."

"It will take some time for you to get used to the idea, from this day forth you will no longer be working in the stables," Uther was uncharacteristically smiling.

. . . . . .

Sheer madness. Plain and simply madness. There is no way in hell. That he can be a Prince.

Merlin has been elected to be his servant, by his father. Now he was calling Uther father? In a room, bigger then the small hut he and Gertrude used to live in. Gazing out of the window. Watching as the minions below were getting on with their joys in life.

"Funny is it not, Merlin?" Arthur did not have to turn away to know of Merlin's presence in this huge room, which is to be converted into his royal chambers.

"What is it that you consider to be funny?" something in his voice had given Merlin away.

"You knew didn't you?" rounding on his friend. "About Uther Pendragon, turning out to be my real father."

"I had my suspicions. That is all I swear, it was not at all hard not to put the pieces of the puzzle together," Merlin was defending his own self. "Look on the bright side. At least now you can show Kay up with your skills."

"that is a good point, even though I am still getting used to the idea," Arthur looks out of the window again. "Somehow I have always known that my life is meant for greater things, other then just hunting for some tucker. Had my own suspicions about Gertrude. I chose to ignore the signals. How could I not? She taught me how to survive, to hunt and she gave Hasta. Out of the goodness of her own heart. Can't see her, being a bad person as everyone around here has made her out to be."

"Then why not remember her for the kindness she has shown you?" Merlin suggests with a small smile on his goofy face. "I'm still getting over the fact that I have two masters now to serve. You and Gaius, now that is unfair."

"Be glad I haven't told my father," stopping as he had called Uther his father, it felt right somehow to call Uther that word.

"Do you want something, Sire?" a new respect for each other was shinning through their eyes.

"Call me that name again?" Arthur couldn't help smiling now.

Now that he has a new purpose set install for his young life. Filled with riches and a childish dream, wishing he had a better life. Nothing is ever going to be the same again, not in this life or probably the next.

. . . . . .

Nothing on this earth alone, would make him feel any better. Getting around the idea of being a royal prince, something of which he can not be. It is a ridiculous conclusion. There must be something wrong with everyone's minds and eyesight's. may have told Merlin that he is all right with the idea, that was lie. A really enormous mistake for anyone to conclude. No way could Gertrude be the culprit and lie about such things to Arthur all those years ago.

Who is the liar? His life is no longer making any sense. Even the common people have welcomed the idea, that he is indeed their prince. A few of the knights don't like the idea of some upstart taking over the throne someday, especially the ones who are close to Sir Kay. The one everyone had feared of becoming the next in line. Smiles. Why is everyone smiling at Arthur? Do they really believe he is their prince? Is he the one being the fool around these parts.

Hating himself for calling everyone the fool, when he is being the fool. Foolish for not believing the truth, when all the clues to the puzzle fit together. How much longer can he continue on being the fool that he is behaving to be. Never has he felt so alone in the welcoming darkness. Confused certainly is close enough to be a way to describe his life.

Uther, his father was smiling at him as he enters the throne room once again. After being scrubbed up nicely and his common appearance was washed away with soap and water. His hair has been trimmed, his clothes were clean. Wearing a scarlet red jacket with shiny buttons, dark brown tunic and his bracae's were also a dark brown colour. Brown and red, the colours suit him. Is this the life Arthur wants to live in or is it the life he originally had, before Merlin clumsily came into his life. Come time, he'll probably forget the simple life he once led and welcome the idea of being a prince.

Prince Arthur Pendragon, a name he will have to get used to. In due time. Always wanted to find out who his real parents were and now he has, does he really want to accept it. Which path should he take is entirely up to him, Arthur, to decide.

. . . . . .

_Chapter 4 has now ended. Shame? Well now Arthur knows and he has accepted his fate. But will Kay let this upstart have his way. Will Kay's challenge put Arthur's life in grave danger or will Merlin intervene to protect his prat of a prince._

**Chapter 5:** _Will be coming soon_.


	5. Acceptance & Unexpected Allies

**Title: **_**An Uncertain Path**_

**Disclaimer:** _Why do I have to keep on confessing like this? It is bit ridiculous when everyone knows that I do not own Merlin or Arthur. Bummer._

**A/N: **_Thank you everyone. Can not tell you all how much your kindness towards my story is appreciated and for that you shall have a small reward, depends on how much you call it as a reward. Sadly I ate all of the Tim Tams, sorry none left to spare or to loan. They were beginning to melt and I couldn't bare to see the delicious chocolate bikkies go to waste like that and so I shoved them in my mouth. Delicious, heaven to be more precise. Unless some of you are Aussies then, get your own from the supermarket. _

**Summery: **_Twenty-years have passed, since the passing of Igraine, and the disappearance of Uther and Igraine's infant son. Arthur has grown up not knowing about his true inheritance. All he knows is how to hunt and to fight for survival, until he comes across a young, but clumsy young man. AU, set before the Dragon's Call and in-between._

**. . . . . . . **

**Chapter 5:**

**Acceptance & Unexpected Allies**

**. . . . . . . .**

"Don't believe that this is happening to me?" It has been nearly four weeks since Arthur has been claimed to be Uther Pendragon's son.

Seem grand at first, after the huge shock had waxed and waned. Recovering and accepting what has happened to him to get this far. Accepting the hidden truth, even if that meant turning a blind eye on the lies. The lies which have been whispered with kind words.

Uther has finally stopped grinning. All he has to share are frowns and to tell him that sorcery is banned, and anything else that Uther apparently does not like in his kingdom. Sorcery is vermin, according to Uther that was, and therefore must be evicted in the same fashion as once evicts mice or rats.

Never have there been any free moments to spare to breathe in the air. Beginning to love and despise the man he is bound to become. To be possibly the once and future king of Camelot. How is that fair? Back when he was a hunter, hunting to kill to survive was simple and salvageable. But, this. To live in a huge palace and the grandeur that comes with being royalty.

Can't accept that, just not yet. Has been only four weeks, there is still time to give in to his deepest desire. To become the Crowned Prince of Camelot and to follow Uther's footsteps.

One problem. Merlin and his secret powers, what can Arthur do now? Both wanting to protect his friend from the axe or the flames that will be Uther's wrath. Arthur accepts the idea that Merlin simply cannot wash his powers away with soap, no matter how hard he scrubs. He is, what he is. The same applies to Arthur.

Cleanse his blood to evict the royal poison running through his veins, would be a hopeless task.

Knock. Knock.

"Enter!" Arthur doesn't want to be disturbed by anyone, can't they get the fact inside their puny minds. He is still human, need time to get his act together.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, Sire?" Arthur wasn't believing his ears. Sir Kay had knocked on his door and begging for forgiveness, wait until Merlin hears of this.

"What can I do for you Sir Kay?" Arthur asks in smug tone, and one full of authority.

"I know it has a been a rough start between us. That was before I knew of your importance," there was look of sincere in Kay's hazel eyes. "I've come to beg a truce? My father has ever taught me to be ever the best. Not easy to try to follow ones forefather's footsteps-"

Arthur was laughing, out of line he knows. It felt good to laugh.

"Why the sudden change of attitude towards me? After all I did make you fall to your knees, ungracefully before my father," unsure why, but Arthur was beginning to feel sorry for the comical knight before him.

"Thought you were just an upstart. Dressed like a nobleman and yet have the daggy appearance of a commoner. I have seen the errors of my judgement towards you and that servant of yours," Kay advances towards Arthur, making the newly prince uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Please accept my apology, Sire?"

"Gladly I accept your forgiveness, Sir Kay? Your arrogance does need to change though, treat the commoners like a nobleman either wise there will be no one to back you up," Kay nods and shake hands to seal the deal.

Kay may make a good knight yet. Better keep an eye on Kay's whereabouts and activities from now on. Sincere he may have been with his apology, that doesn't mean Arthur should trust him. Kay hasn't earned the right to be trusted, least of all by Arthur.

Unlikely ally. The comic, but arrogant Knight. That was Sir Kay, is not all that he seems on the outside. May come in handy when the time comes to gather a few Knights and to make them to be the best in the land. Got to start with someone.

"Thank you, Sire. You won't regret this," the words weren't the cause of the shivers running up his spine, it was Kay's tone. That did the trick.

"Haven't earned my trust or respect, yet Sir Kay. Have to earn my trust and to prove your worth to me," Arthur wasn't going to be tricked by honeyed words of deceit again, least of all by Kay. "Meet me in the practise field tomorrow at noon. Then perhaps I will accept you as an ally."

Kay's shrewd hazel eyes were hardened with a silent anger all of a sudden. "Have I not told you? I have told you my forgiveness and yet you spurn me away? It isn't I who needs to gain your trust alone, you have to give me trust in return."

"We shall see tomorrow at noon," Arthur was liking the peace he had a few moments earlier, but now it seems he is bound to pick a fight with Kay. "My father and his courtiers, accept me as a Pendragon and so should you. Or it might end badly for your knighthood, if it were my way I would never have given you the right to become a worthy knight of Camelot."

"Empty threats. Always threatening someone, Mut. So much for my apology and wanting to become an ally for you," Kay's hands were scrunched up to a fist.

Arthur was about to say a smart remark in return when all of a sudden he began to see the stars and then darkness gains hold of him. Landed on something hard and then falling harder on the ground, wasn't felt.

. . . . . .

**Chapter 5:** is now over.

**Chapter 6:** coming soon.


	6. Eye Catching

**Title: **_**An Uncertain Path**_

**Disclaimer: **_my face is wet with my own tears, because I still do not own them._

**A/N: **_Question for you? Would you like to have Arthur/Morgana or an Arthur/Gwen romance happening? My plan is that Gwen will be Arthur's first love and second wife. For I have read many fantastic novels about Arthur, and two of my favourites have Guinevere as Arthur's second wife. I am asking because I would like an opinion? Bit of both, for I am beginning to warm up to Arthur/Morgana shipping. She could be his first wife or something and she isn't his sister, another good thing about Merlin I adore._

**Summery: **_Twenty-years have passed, since the passing of Igraine, and the disappearance of Uther and Igraine's infant son. Arthur has grown up not knowing about his true inheritance. All he knows is how to hunt and to fight for survival, until he comes across a young, but clumsy young man. AU, set before the Dragon's Call and in-between._

**. . . . . . .**

**Chapter 6:**

_**Eye Catching**_

**. . . . . . .. **

Merlin was surprised to find Arthur's limp body on the floor. Questions were rushing around inside his mind. What is Arthur doing down there? When he is supposed to be getting ready for another feast tonight. To celebrate Arthur's return and to celebrate twenty years of peace and prosperity.

"Arthur?" whispers the name in question, as Arthur began to stir. Running towards the prince and begin asking silly questions.

. . . . . . .

"You were right about him being a handsome one, Gwen," Morgana tells her handmaiden so, in a far away voice. "Now I can see why you like him."

"That was before I knew of Arthur's importance," Gwen would never hate Morgana for wanting to catch Arthur's eye, it was only natural for a courtier to date one of their own and never one in the lower classes. "I would never hate you milady if you and Arthur begin courting each other. After all you are very beautiful and the King's ward."

"Nonsense, he is fair to look at," Morgana turns around and offers Gwen a charming smile. "I doubt I will never love Arthur as much as you would in return. What about Lancelot? He returns today does he not?"

"Aye, he does return today," Gwen has almost forgotten about Lancelot's return to Camelot. The boy from next door and her best friend, who longs to be a knight of Camelot one day. Suffering a great loss a few years ago, turning up to Camelot was a goal of his to achieve.

Lancelot is tall and dark. Arthur is tall and fair. Both are handsome men, they are different all together. But, then again. Arthur has only came out of the blue, turning out to be Uther's grown up son. Hasn't been a chance to get to know Arthur before the truth had come out of the closet. Her heart could always leap at the sight of Arthur, but it is nothing to compare with the way Gwen's heart aches for Lancelot.

Morgana doesn't need to ask Gwen silly questions, for she already knows where her friends mind is focused on. Who can blame Gwen? The girl has good eyes, noticing a man, no matter what status or appearance they may have. She'll always tend to fantasize them.

Lancelot is a charming man to gaze upon, but his dark appearance isn't the same as the fair appearance as Arthur. Shocked to find out that the handsome stranger is the son Uther has long for, has searched for and yet never can get so close to his destination. Now his son has returned. Discovering the terrible truth about his upbringing and the lies that may have been whispered in sweet honey coated words.

Seen Arthur in her dreams. Before his untimely arrival for many years and now the blond man of her dreams. Is the son of the most ruthless king ever to sit on the throne of Camelot? Uther has shown nothing but kindness towards Morgana le Fay.

. . . . . . .

Rousing out of the darkness within his mind. Opening his eyes to find himself inside his chambers.

"Arthur!" Merlin, his good friend and irritating manservant have come to the rescue. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"The floor is more comfortable to sleep in then my bed, why else would I be doing on my floor?" for a sorcerer, Merlin's mind can be quite gullible and not so bright. "Where is Kay?"

Kay had dared to hit Arthur. Of course he did. Kay didn't come to beg forgiveness. How can Arthur be so stupid as to believe a word that man says? What is Arthur going to do now? Go and make a complaint to his father? Would Uther believe the word of his son against a beloved knight?

"Kay?"

"Yes he was here a minute ago?" Arthur has no time for this, he has to get ready for the feast tonight.

"Was he the one who gave you that bruise?" Merlin's eyes darkened with apparent and subtle anger. "You have to tell your fat-?"

"Tell him what?" Arthur cuts Merlin voice with a snap of his voice. "Kay would only make something up and then they'll be two sides of the story for my father to chose from. The word of his sons or would he believe a word Kay says? Think again Merlin."

"Everyone would notice that bruise on your face. There would be answers to reply to a couple of eye raising questions," Merlin couldn't believe Arthur would rather hide the mark, given to him by Kay's admirable fist, from Uther and the other courtiers.

"Then I ask you to use your gifts to hide the bruising. Got to look good for the ladies," Arthur smiles at Merlin.

"Gaius has told me not to use my gifts as tricks," Merlin wants to help Arthur, but the consequences of anyone finding out could end disastrous. "I'm sorry Arthur, but I can't."

"I'll make up a story to tell then," Arthur can see the turmoil shining through Merlin's blue eyes. "Shouldn't have asked you to do something that stupid."

"I will use them, just not to cover something up. Unless there is a real need for it," Merlin knows that his powers are meant to protect Arthur at all costs, seeing as it is destiny. "Lets get you ready for the feast, which starts in a few moments time."

Helping Arthur off the cold, hard floor. Merlin began to clean the mess up, here Merlin was thinking that he is a messy eater. Nothing to compare with the mess a prince can make.

. . . . . . .

Dressed in her finest. Whispers were spreading around the great hall, as Morgana enters the room. People will always whisper about the unfair beauty, that was the King's ward. Beautiful would do no justice of describing Morgana's beauty. Crimson coloured dress, sleeveless showing off the slim, cream coloured shoulders. Her gorgeous hair, curled and twisted in an envious fashion. None of the other courtiers could have pulled it off, none save for Morgana.

"Morgana you look ravishing," Uther has prided with himself by agreeing to protect the daughter of his best friend.

"Thank you, my lord," Morgana's eyes flash with appreciation and respect towards Uther, despite their differences on opinions. Morgana would always respect Uther, for becoming a second father to her. "I owe it all to Gwen. Her skills are unquestionably unflawed."

Uther was about to say something else to Morgana, when everyone was silenced by another arrival. Arthur. Uther could never stop his people from smiling, glad they all seem to be. To have another to rule Camelot, once Uther is gone. Uther is yet to find a flaw or some kind that would set Arthur apart from all the rest. Has seen Arthur practise a few times, his skills with the blade are impressive and unmatchable. A young man, with many skills yet to be unearthed.

Morgana felt her eyes drawn to Arthur, the moment step towards the dais. Most of the young women in the court are already wanting to catch Arthur's attention and yet, Arthur has not done anything to appease or to encouraging them. All he has ever done was smile at them and then they begin to swoon with uncontrollable joy. Gwen is the same, but her heart has already chosen another. Morgana is the only one yet to fall under Arthur's undeniable charm.

"Father, Lady Morgana," Arthur greeted them both, smiling that fabulous smile of his, which reaches his blue eyes.

"What happened to your face?" Uther asks, quietly not wanting to draw anyone's attention.

"An accident, nothing more Father," Arthur was obviously hiding something and is unsure how to show it to Uther.

"My lords, Lady Morgana," another has come to the daises. "Nice evening."

"So it is Sir Kay," Uther's sharp eyes are yet to remove themselves from Arthur.

Kay has always tried to win Morgana's heart and hand unsuccessful mind you, Morgana isn't the type to fall over heels for any man. Until Arthur came along. Can not explain it, it was like Morgana has finally awakened from an endless dream. More awake and more aware of things then ever before. Could Arthur be the one, her heart has been searching for. Yet, she still chooses to ignore the ache in heart. Not wanting to allow herself loose, all because of one man.

Catching Gwen talking lively to Merlin, Arthur's manservant. There is definitely something about that young man, more then meets the eye with that one. Could be nothing.

Leaving the three men, centred around her life. To join Gwen and Merlin. Not until she caught Arthur's azure blue gaze sparkling at her, like a sapphire. Her skin tingled under Arthur's gaze. Could there be a chance for Morgana to fall under Arthur's spells and charming smiles. That would really make Kay happy, another rival wanting to attract Morgana's attention.

One of a kind, Arthur Pendragon is.

. . . . . .

Uther had left the two young man on the daises to catch up on the gossips. Uther has seen the way Morgana has been behaving, whenever Arthur is around. Could the untameable heart of Morgana be tamed after all. Sending happy chills down his spine. Arthur and Morgana. Nothing would make Uther any more happier is the two people he adores most in Camelot. Should he encourage it or should he just stand by and see what happens.

. . . . . . .

Later that night, after everyone has finished the delicious dishes. The dancing and the music have come alive in the great hall once more.

Standing by the wall, watching the dancers takes over the dance floor. Arthur was enjoying the discussion he was having with Morgana. She is undeniably beautiful and very funny. They could talk about anything and yet, be unembarrassed or in any other way. Comfortable with each other's shadow. Not once have they faulted or made each other uncomfortable.

Seen the way, Kay's hazel eyes flare up with uncontrollable jealousy. So, Kay has a thing for Morgana? Who can blame the man for desiring one the most beautiful women in all of Camelot.

Enchanted by the way her eyes, just seem to light up with laughter or the way she smiles. One thing for certain about Morgana is that she headstrong and isn't afraid to stand up for her beliefs. Even if it means going against Uther. Now that is an admirable trait in a young woman. Not like the other women, here in the court.

"You know Morgana? I believe our Sir Kay has his eyes set on you," Arthur comments after watching the smoke coming out Kay's nose.

"Oh, really and what gave that a way?" Morgana sarcastically replies.

"His eyes are yet to leave you," smirking at Kay and waving stupidly at the knight, serves him right for hitting Arthur in the face. Revenge is sweet.

"He is the one who gave you that bruise," Morgana wasn't that blind not to have noticed the unconcealed jealousy Kay has developed ever since Arthur had came their way. "You can trust me Arthur. I won't tell Uther."

"Smart, I like that," Arthur catches another radiant smile, lighting up the entire hall if that were possible.

"Kay has always been the jealous kind. Before you came along, he has always believed he were going to become Uther's heir," Morgana doesn't want this moment to end, just standing and chatting away with Arthur is good to pass the time. "Camelot would have fallen to pieces if he were to become regent."

"What makes you believe? That Camelot wouldn't come to ruins, if I am to become King?" Arthur raises one eyebrow quizzically at how the conversation has now turned serious.

"Guess we'll just have to see when we get you there, of course," Morgana's gorgeous eyes, grey with a tinge of green inside them., sparkle with an unidentifiable look. "Uther has not yet stopped smiling, ever since you have returned to his life. Never thought I see the day. To see Uther smiling about something that is worth smiling about."

Arthur laughs out loud, not caring about the envious glances many of the young noblewomen were throwing at him. Yep, Morgana is definitely not like the other girls in the court.

. . . . . . .

**Chapter 6:** _Is now over and done with. Hope you had enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thought I may add another twist the story. Tell me what you think? Should I have Arthur and Morgana hook up? It may cause Kay to cringe with jealousy and do something incredibly stupid. Another takes on how Lancelot should have been introduced._

**Chapter 7:** _Will be coming soon? Will Arthur come clean and tell Uther about Sir Kay? Morgana and Arthur may begin courting each other? If you want them to be together?_


	7. Caught in a Tangled Web

**Title:** _An Uncertain Path_

**Disclaimer: **_Uhm, no I don't._

**A/N: **_Yes, my good friends. Another chapter to excite you all once again. Hope you will enjoy it? originally I wasn't planning on having any romance in this one, but hey what the hell? Why not? If you do not like ArMor (Arthur/Morgana) then tough it up or turn away. The reasons why I have chosen to have this one shipping are because, it feels as it fits with the story and it would add some more excitement. I may be more of an Arwen (Arthur/Gwen) fan. Doesn't hurt to give the others a go once in awhile._

**Pairings: **_ArMor (Arthur/Morgana) with a tinsy wincey bit of Arwen if you squint long enough, Gwen/Lancelot or Merlin/Gwen haven't decided yet. The triangles are spinning a fine web, don't you thin and anything could happen._

**Summery: **_Twenty-years have passed, since the passing of Igraine, and the disappearance of Uther and Igraine's infant son. Arthur has grown up not knowing about his true inheritance. All he knows is how to hunt and to fight for survival, until he comes across a young, but clumsy young man. AU, set before the Dragon's Call and in-between._

. . . . . .

**Chapter 7:**

**_Caught In A Tangled Web_**

. . . . . .

Next morning Arthur had found himself once more in the comfortable presence of the beautiful Morgana. Gwen and Merlin were not far behind them. It was like they fit in unseeable force. Call it Fate if you will. Walking in the lower towns. Allowing the common people get to know their Prince and so Arthur can get to know his people. It helps when Morgana is by his side, guiding him and being as supportive as she could be able to.

Smiles were shining off every ones faces. It was as if the commoners know something that the nobility do not. Arthur's arm was linked to Morgana's. there was something wonderful growing inside Arthur's stomach. It's like nothing he had ever felt before. When he had touched Guinevere's hand all those weeks ago, before he was just a nobody. He had felt something and now he can never find out if they could have had something fantastic happening between them. Not even Guinevere could match the growing attraction, Arthur is now developing for Morgana.

Another good reason to come to Camelot. Accepting for who he truly is has been a tremendous task, but nothing could compare with the shock of seeing the most beautiful woman. Now there is new inner battle going inside his mind and it is highly focused on Morgana.

It may have something do with her beauty or it could do with something else entirely.

Caught the odd look on Uther's face at the feast. As Uther's gaze had wandered over to Arthur and Morgana last night. almost as if he is planning on something or waiting for that something to plan out for its own self.

"Guinevere!" A voice interrupts Arthur's very private thoughts. "Milady?"

"Hello Lancelot," Morgana smiles radiantly, when doesn't Morgana's smiles like that. "Its good to see you again."

"The same goes to you Milady," Lancelot beams a charming smile at both Guinevere and Morgana. "It is good to be back."

"Lancelot I would like to introduce you to our friends?" Morgana sarcastically smiles at Arthur, who returns a similar smile in return. "This one here is Prince Arthur of Camelot. King Uther's long lost son has returned to us, luckily he hasn't turned out to be a huge disappointment. Not yet anyways."

"Thank you," Arthur rolls his eyes, this woman knows how to speak her mind that's for sure and her quirks are annoying.

"And the other young man is Merlin, Arthur's manservant and the physician's ward," Morgana smiles at the gangly young man, who smiles sheepishly in return. "Arthur, Merlin, I would like to introduce you to our good friend Lancelot."

"Nice to meet new friends," Lancelot bows his head in acknowledging Arthur's title. "Maybe we should all go inside, before the storm hits and catch up."

"That is a splendid idea," Merlin says to Lancelot.

"Where too then?" Gwen walks up to stand by Lancelot's side. Throwing him a pretty smile, who in returns a smile to outmatch Arthur's charming smile. "The castle, Lancelot's place or at my place."

"How about all three?" Arthur can tell that there is something special going on between Gwen and Lancelot and he is happy for them both. Now he doesn't have to worry about hurting Guinevere's precious heart, by choosing her mistress over her.

"That is kind of ridiculous," Morgana couldn't help, but tease Arthur. "How are we going to go to all three at once? Be in half and half of each? Be a bit more realistic next time, highness?"

"Not as ridiculous as you," Arthur retorts back in the tone, Merlin's likes to call it his prat-like tone.

Morgana bits her tongue, to hold back a few hasty words. And here she was hoping that Arthur was different from all the rest. How wrong was she?

. . . . . .

Kay was walking around the lower towns. Following the duo and their servants. Envious of how Morgana had warmed up to a Mut, like his Royal Highness. Who in their right minds warm up to someone like, Mut? Can they not see what that piece of vermin is doing to everyone? Maybe Kay, will just have to evict their precious prince himself and have Morgana fall for Kay instead. To have the way things were before Arthur had come along and destroyed Kay ambitions of becoming King of Camelot. But, how can he destroy Arthur? Make up fib and complain to Uther? Would the king believe the word of Kay, a knight or Arthur. The upstart.

Turning away from the task of following the Morgana and the Mut. Only to run into Arthur himself, of having been so deeply focused on destroying the blonde Mut. Kay just kept on walking, not even to apologise to the git of a prince or to see if there was any damage done to the pride of Arthur.

. . . . . .

Never seeing who or what had bumped into him. Not until he landed on his back, with a grunt at the impact of hitting the ground. Many of the commoners were murmuring to themselves as they saw their prince land on his back. Perhaps some of them saw who did bump into Arthur.

"Are you all right?" Morgana saw Kay walking off, didn't even hesitate to offer an apology.

"I'm fine. Help me up would you Merlin?" Both Merlin and Lancelot helped Arthur back onto his feet. "That wasn't so hard now was it. Now di-,"

"It was Kay," Morgana almost spat the Knight's name out with venom. "You have to tell Uther, your father, about Kay? He could put an end to Kay's behaviour towards you."

"Would you like to put that to the test?" Arthur is still unsure of the ways the court works around here and what kind of reaction Uther may show. "Fine lets go to the King, shall we? Lancelot you may as well come, as witness."

"I was planning on coming your highness," Lancelot still had hold of Arthur's arm as did Merlin, who is still keeping quiet for once.

. . . . . . .

Kay had beaten the others to Uther and began to weave a lie for the King to hear.

"What are you trying to tell me, Kay? Is that Arthur had insulted your honour, wouldn't be the first time now would it?" Uther had no time for Kay.

Bound to say something else to Uther, when the doors had barged opened again. Revealing Arthur and Morgana, along with their servants and another civilian. Two of them were standing rather close to Arthur, who was a bit wobbly on his feet. Uther had noticed.

"What happened?" Uther was asking anyone of the five.

"I fell on my back, father, after being pushed," Arthur replies for the others, keeping his tone strong and confident as he could. "By Sir Kay, here. I have plenty of witnesses who saw it happened, my Lord."

"Is this true Kay?" Uther knows that there is some rivalry of some kind between Kay and his son, but never had he thought it would lead to this.

"That is a lie, your Majesty," Kay was rather quick in his reply, glaring at the blond prince as he had replied to Uther's heavy gaze. "He could have bribed his friends to lie and make up a tale."

"Morgana? Does Arthur speak the truth?" Uther knows that Morgana will never lie or be bribed in such a fashion as Kay would claim.

"I saw it with my own eyes. Kay may not have done it on purpose, but neither did he stop to apologise to Arthur," Morgana glances at Arthur's who is sporting a bruise still on his face. "Kay was also the one responsible for Arthur's bruise, upon his face."

"Why didn't you tell me, Arthur?" Uther is curious as to why Arthur wouldn't tell him, about the incident.

"I was unsure of your reaction," Arthur replies truthfully.

To tell the truth, Uther was shocked to hear that Arthur is unsure of telling Uther something like this.

"Guards!" Uther calls out, alerting the guards standing guard by the door, leading into his minor throne room. "Arrest Sir Kay and lock him up in the dungeons."

"You're believing a word of an upstart over a word of a Knight?" Kay protests as the guards dragged him away from the hall.

. . . . . .

Kay may have been put away. How long Kay would stay in prison for. Not even Uther knows how long he wants to keep Kay away from Arthur. Nobody could have guessed what is going to happen next and what it would mean for the royal family, mainly for Arthur. Who is still trying to figure out why Gertrude had lied to him? Still finding a place to live in, which he has found at last. It is where his heart wants to call home and it feels right to be a royal prince. Surprises him still, just how well he is coping. Amongst other things.

Still. Life must go on, no matter how tough it may seem. Learning what it means to be King or prince is being taken in Arthur's stride, like as if he already knows how. Many things that Arthur once known about himself has changed, for the better he doesn't know. All he knows is that he feels different. Transformed, reborn. If you will.

Many of the knights are impressed by Arthur's skills with the sword, bow and arrow, crossbow, spear and any other weapon that they may or may not have to use out on a battle field. Arthur has beaten even the mightiest of knights, none of them are displeased by it. In fact, they can't stop grinning.

Life can never be called boring and one can never stop learning about ones own self.

As time begins to disappear. So has Uther's patience with Arthur has grown thin and petty arguments between father and son begin to test the waters.

Yes, many things Arthur hates to admit to himself. He has changed a great deal and a different kinds of pressure upon his weary shoulders make themselves known. Proving himself to the King is getting old and yet, it appears to have little effect on Uther's opinion. Have to fight to gain Uther's affectionate smile and to make the man proud of his son. Perhaps he is proud, just doesn't want to show it to the world or to his son.

. . . . . . .

Cleaning Arthur's armour has been quite depressing. Merlin couldn't quite grasp the idea of cleaning it with out the help of magic. Not that was the only thing troubling Merlin. Something bad is bound to come to Camelot.

Could it mean that Arthur's life is in danger? Or is it for someone else, other then Arthur's life.

"What's on your mind?" Gaius' wise voice cracked through Merlin's head, hoping to reach something to grasp with a voice instead of a fist.

"Just a feeling. Something horrible is coming for Camelot," Merlin raises his gaze to reach the old caring blue eyes of Gaius'.

"Lets just hope this feeling of yours is not coming to pass," Gaius places a comforting hand on the young warlocks shoulders. "It could be warning, who knows these days. Nothing has been the same since Arthur has come back."

"I thought it had something to do with me?" Merlin cheekily smiles at the court physician. "To tell you the truth Gaius. Have noticed anything different about Arthur lately?"

"Why do you ask? Arthur would have been bound to change sooner or later, he is prince after all and learning a cold hard truth would normally change a man," Gaius hopes what he says is the truth.

"It could be nothing worth worrying about," knowing within his heart or mind, Merlin knew he would not be able to rest until he knows for sure that there is nothing to worry about.

Gaius just remains silent. As always he knows when to remain silent or when to speak his mind. But now is not the time to ask Merlin any more ridiculous questions. Bad enough that Gaius knows about Merlin's secret. It is even more worse and much more dangerous with Arthur knowing about it all. If Uther were to find out about Merlin, only the wisest of all beings know what could happen. What Uther would do to Arthur for knowing about the sorcerer within his manservant, is quite unthinkable and most likely best not know the outcome.

. . . . . .

As always Morgana can not stop thinking or even to have horrible dreams involving Arthur. Why does she have to suffer from these dreams? Are they a warning of what is to come to pass? Or do they mean something else. She has seen Arthur's face more times then she could care to remember. Always remembered his face, but not the name. Never has there been a name to the face in her dreams.

Now she knows the man in her dreams. Funny it doesn't scare her for knowing who he is now. Most of her dreams scare the wits out of her, causing Morgana to scream and having Gwen to rush to her side. To comfort and to coax Morgana back to sleep.

When she had dreams of Arthur, they weren't as frightening and don't cause her to wake up screaming. Sometimes they do, sometimes they do not. It all depends on where the dreams are being taken place and the threat looming above.

Walking down the halls of Camelot. The castle in Cornwell, before her father Gorlois was killed in battle. Protecting Uther. Wasn't as grand as Camelot, never will there be a palace or a kingdom that would out rival the beauty, that is Camelot. May be ruled by a ruthless tyrant, bent on killing anyone who possesses witchcraft or anyone harbouring a sorcerer.

There was Arthur. Walking down the same all, but in the opposite direction. Heading towards Morgana, with his flaxen head watching his feet rather then watching where he is heading.

"Arthur?" Morgana calls his name out in question.

"Morgana, what a pleasant surprise to see you on this fine evening," Arthur is not so open minded as he was when he had first arrived, but now it wasn't.

"Always the charmer," Morgana smiles radiantly at Arthur's humble directions. "What seems to be troubling you? Wasn't a poor girl telling you a simple answer?"

"How did you manage to guess that or is that a sense of jealousy I see?" Arthur sarcastically at the radiantly and most beautiful woman, he has the privilege of calling a friend. "Jealousy doesn't suit you Morgana."

"And what does suit me?" Morgana daringly glares at Arthur's amused smirk on his handsome face.

"That you will have to figure out for your self, my dear Morgana," smirking at his own intelligence. "You simply know how to make a man feel nice and warm inside. Any man would be happy to know that you are the caring type."

"I do care, just not towards men like yourself," Morgana and Arthur both glance over the balcony they never realised they were heading for. "How did we get here?"

"Walked here, remember?" throwing another stupid smirk in Morgana's way.

"Trust you," Morgana finds Arthur to be completely intolerable, most of the times. "To have forgotten my whereabouts. It has be when you are near by."

"Are you saying that you find me attractive?" Arthur likes to tease Morgana, for she argues like no other and she isn't stupid to fall for any of his tricks.

"Only when I am drunk," Morgana will never tell this insufferable prince just how he makes her feel. "So I wouldn't keep your hopes up if I were you?"

"Courting you would end in disaster," Arthur smiles knowingly at the young woman beside him. "After all you have men like Kay and his kind lusting after you. Wanting to have a taste of your love."

"Rather put up with someone like Kay, then yourself," Morgana's knows that must have cut Arthur rather badly, but it was well due.

"Would you now?" Arthur raises his eyebrows suggestively, as if he knows something that she doesn't. "So if I were tell father that you are in love with Kay? What would you do?"

"Kill you and leave you for the crows," Morgana tries to keep a straight face on, very hard and unsuccessfully. "They need to eat something, fresh. Then again, they might spit you back out."

"Very refreshing to know of your plans for my body and looking after the welfare of crows," Arthur was also trying to keep a straight face on, unlike Morgana he was successful and wasn't bound to giggle like a girl, not yet.

"Glad that you like it," Morgana glances over the balcony to see multiple courtiers, servants, the Royal Guars, Knights and even some of the commoners coming in hoping to sell their goods. "Well, I better not keep a Prince like yourself lazing about and hoping to snare a girl like me, under your unimpressive charms."

"Such a charmer are you not, Morgana," Arthur's cool blue eyes sparkle with brilliant mirth. "I will leave to fantasize over our dear friend, Kay."

"You do that," Morgana likes it how she feels like she has known Arthur longer then mere four weeks, which is true for Morgana. After having many dreams concerning Arthur.

"Fine," with that Arthur stalks off sarcastically.

"Fine!" Morgana yells back, with a hidden smile toying with her lips, at Arthur.

Giggling within her own tangled mind. Never thought that she'd feel more alive, more relaxed when she is near Arthur. Comfortable wouldn't be the word to describe it all, it was close enough. Never will she give in so quickly, especially under the charming spells that Arthur seems to have woven in her heart with invisible spider web silk.

Like a fly, caught in a web. Hoping to fly away before the spider gets to her. Why does she feel so trapped inside all of a sudden? One minute ago she was happily day-dreaming about Arthur and now, it has all been soiled. Soiled with an unknown substances.

. . . . . . . .

A familiar face amongst the common crowd, caught Arthur's attention. But, how can it be? His minds must be playing some kind of trick on him, there is no way. That she could still be alive after all these years. He had watched her being burnt to nothing but ash and dust. Nothing of her had remained after that red hot blaze.

There would have been a time. When Arthur would have been glad and smiling at the thought of dear old Gertrude being alive, after a three year absence.

Looking away shaking his head, hoping to clear the cobwebs of his past. Then looking again and she was nowhere to be found. Perhaps his mind really was playing a nasty trick on him.

Maybe Merlin or Gaius may have a simple explanation. After all it is their area of expertise, even if such gifts and knowledge on those kinds of areas are usually frown upon.

. . . . . . . .

**Chapter 7:** _**Caught In A Tangled Web; **__Is now over? Hope you enjoyed Kay's arrest? I know I enjoyed writing it._

**Chapter 8:** _Will be coming soon. What is going to happen? Well you'll just have to wait and see? Not giving you any hints on what is going on. Hahahahahaha._


	8. Burns

**Title:** _**An Uncertain Path **_

**Disclaimer:** _No more confessions to make._

**A/N:** _I am really sorry to all the ones who wanted Arthur and Guinevere to become an item in this story of mine. To the ones who secretly wanted Arthur and Morgana have a chance of lovey dovey, maybe not that fluffy as it seems. Arthur and Guinevere may end up together later on, just not in this story for I am already planning on doing a sequel. Depends. At the moment it will be centre around the relationship between Arthur and Morgana. Please, I know what I am doing and where I planning on taking the two unappreciated couple in all of Merlin's magical world._

**Summery:** _Twenty-years have passed, since the passing of Igraine, and the disappearance of Uther and Igraine's infant son. Arthur has grown up not knowing about his true inheritance. All he knows is how to hunt and to fight for survival, until he comes across a young, but clumsy young man. There in Camelot he meets two women, who will become two of the most important women of his entire life. ArMor or Arwen? Which one will he choose? AU, set before the Dragon's Call and in-between._

**Pairings: **_ArMor (Arthur/Morgana) or Arwen (Arthur/Gwen). Lancelot/Gwen, maybe a bit of Merlin/Gwen or a bit of everything._

. . . . . . .

**Chapter 8:**

Burns

. . . . . .

Gwen was getting the Lady Morgana ready for another banquet, there has been a lot of celebrating going on recently. Could it all have something to do with Arthur's sudden reappearance as a full grown man. Surprised that so much has changed since then. True Gwen would never hate Morgana for wanting to snare the handsome attention of their young prince. They'll make a beautiful couple. Morgana is one of the most beautiful young women in the entire court, many of the women of the court wants to be her, Morgana. To have some of the unfair beauty, to have Morgana's confidence, to have the strong mind and the ability to fight. Is there anything Morgana can't do.

Yet, it still doesn't mean it shouldn't hurt so much. To think that it would be all right, when it wasn't. There was some kind of connection ignited the first time, Gwen had laid her eyes on the handsome being. That was Arthur Pendragon, before he was transformed from a poor hunter and a poor stable hand, to be a prince of Camelot. What a defeat that was to all of us? To have there prayers answered in a time of great need, certainly not really a great need.

Can't really have such thoughts on someone unreachable, and not to mention dangerous for some one in Gwen's shoes. To be in any form of relationship with a Prince of Camelot. Not unheard off, but they are usually the kind to share a bed and for the pleasures that come out of it. For if it turns out to be something else, would end disastrous for both parties, their reputations could be soiled for life.

Lancelot is a good, a kind and caring man. But he isn't the one, that much Gwen knew in her heart of hearts. They've practically grown up together, becoming really good friends in the process. Gwen doesn't want anything that could take that friendship on to the next stage or to be ruined.

Could there be anything in this life, that will end well for Gwen's poor heart.

There is another young man wandering around Camelot, being the manservant of Arthur and Gaius's dogsbody. Merlin is strange, not that strange mind you. Strange enough to catch Gwen's attention. Kindness shines through his blue eyes, never is there any traces of malice inside his heart. He makes her laugh and to be herself. Which has been a long time since Lancelot had that kind of effect on her.

Messed up. That is how Gwen is going to describe her life right now. Three fabulous men to choose from. Why can there not be just one of them? Why does fate have to be so cruel?

. . . . . .

He was now getting sick and tired of it all. The celebrations, what exactly are the celebrations for again. Too many to count and the reasons for it have began to slip away from boredom. What if he goes over and rightly tell his father, what he thinks about these banquets. Surely his father would laugh or some other form of expressions that could help explain his displeasure or pure joy.

Uther Pendragon is one those figures you either have to love or to despise about, despite the many flaws that can make a man. Arthur has recognised both of these when he first met Uther, without knowing the possibility of being Arthur's true father.

How did things in Arthur's life brought him to this point? Where the differences between a lie or the truth is not so simple to point out with a pointy stick. Once he had known the differences, but now. It is not that simple anymore, no matter how much Arthur has to try and discover on his own.

How many more times does Arthur have to go through these kinds of thoughts? Getting tired of thinking again and again about his previous life and the new life he is rebuilding for himself.

. . . . . . .

Something wicked is bound to be unleashed in the main dinning hall. During the feast, that much Merlin is absolutely dead sure of himself. Not sure the who, the what, the how or the when part is going to take place. All he knows that it is solely centred around Arthur, like an invisible halo or something else that cannot be explained. But, he can't do anything just yet or he'll end up losing more then just Arthur's life. Could be his, Merlin's life that could be lost tonight. In the middle of another grand feast.

Could be paranoid about nothing, yet it doesn't feel like something to ignore. Shouldn't be ignored. It could be Arthur's life in the balance, once more.

Talking about Arthur, there he is. Entering Gaius' chambers, with a solemn look upon his handsome features. Not that Merlin would call another man handsome, that would be real creepy.

"Am I late or something?" Merlin was absolutely sure he was running on schedule. "I was just repairing your armour and shield, amongst the other duties you have me doing."

"Stop blabbering you idiot," Arthur throws a mock glare in Merlin's direction, throwing a different kind look in Gaius' direction. "Can't a prince stop by and see how his servant is so fast at repairing my armour? Not that is why I am here, disturbing you from your work."

"Then what do you want, Sire?" Merlin grins cockily at his friend and Sire.

"And you call me out about being an ass," Arthur sometimes can not believe why he had ended up with some one like Merlin as a friend, let alone as a servant.

"At least I'm not a royal one," Merlin retorts back, despite grinning broadly.

"Okay, enough chatter for now," Arthur glances once more at Gaius to observe the old man's reaction, expression whatever it is called these days. "Is it possible for one to see," Arthur pauses to reminisce of seeing Gertrude. "To see someone who is supposed to be dead?"

Trying to not to sound like some poor soul, losing their minds.

"Who did you see? If it is some one who you presume to be dead, come back to life then all is possible?" Gaius had caught the trouble look upon Arthur's handsome features.

"Good, for a moment there I thought I was going crazy," should Arthur tell Merlin and Gaius about seeing Gertrude, should he trust them with something like this.

"The mind can play tricks on anyone. Some say it is a sign of madness and then there are some, who believe it to be an omen of some type," Gaius was speaking in that wise old voice of his. "That is some of the old wives tales, which nobody believes to be real anymore-,"

"Arthur, who did you see?" Merlin can tell that Arthur is having one huge battle inside his mind and Merlin only wants to help in the only way he can, if possible.

"Gertrude," there he says the name everyone has come to despise in Camelot. "Which would impossible? No one could have survived flames like that. All that I could ever find of Gertrude were nought, but burnt pieces of bone."

Gaius and Merlin only share a quick private look, they are afraid that Arthur could be going mad or something much more worse then sheer madness.

. . . . . . .

Later that night, all three of them had left for the feast together. Settling in a comfortable silence and gratitude for a deep understanding for one another. Arthur also had the privilege of meeting up with Morgana and her pretty maid Guinevere. Both of them grinned radiantly at all three, Merlin, Gaius and the handsome one. Arthur.

"My lady," Arthur offers his arm for Morgana to link hers with. "You look gorgeous this afternoon."

"Arthur," Morgana accepts the offered arm with a gracious smile. "Always the charmer."

"And you know it," Arthur beams at the other guests as he and Morgana walk into the dinning hall together, with their arms linked together as one.

They must look impressive together. For nearly everyone, including Uther, were watching them attentively. Morgana was dressed in a royal blue colour, bringing the green out of her grey eyes. Her gorgeous long dark mane, hanging loose around the shoulders. No words could describe the sheer beauty, that was Morgana without trying to be disrespectful.

Arthur on the other hand, was wearing a brown coloured jacket, a red tunic underneath and dark brown bracae's. No spectacular and nothing too ordinarily. No wonder the girls want him and the men want to be like him, to settle out the competition in the good looks area.

Noticing the very noticeable proud expression upon his father's face says all that did not need to be told with empty words. His father seems pleased that he and Morgana have grown reasonably close, true Arthur feels something for her and he hopes Morgana feels the same in return. To act upon these impulses would not do, they need to take everything nice and slow and take it all in easy stride.

Seeing another face amongst the crowd. This time she was looking full on, with a face full of rage and distain. Surely this isn't the kind old woman, who had taken care of him after all these years. The one who had taught him how to hunt and best of all, how to survive in the wilderness. The one who has had lied to Arthur.

Yep, Gertrude definitely looks very much alive and well. No traces of scars, which could have told the story about a fire. Which should have claimed her life, he did see the scattered bones amongst the ash, dust, metal and anything else that had been burnt by that fiery blaze.

What can Arthur do? Should he tell everyone that Gertrude, the one who had taken him away from his father in the first place, is right amongst them. Pretending to be a servant, if they knew her. why hasn't anyone told about Gertrude, has she used some form of enchantments to fool the brightest eye.

"What is it Arthur?" Morgana's voice came out of nowhere, traces of concern were evidently there for all to hear.

"Nothing," no, he was going to tell anyone. Unless he is absolutely sure it is indeed her, Gertrude risen from the ashes.

"Come on, you can tell me," the teasing was back with a vengeance.

"What makes you believe that there is something wrong with me?" that was a big question, Arthur just could not be bothered with a simple question. Besides, it is Morgana, who he was speaking too.

"Isn't there always something wrong with you?" Morgana answers back with a question, her gorgeous emerald eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Only when I am around you," Arthur throws her a dazzling smile in return. "You are after all a girl-,"

"Glad for you to finally notice," Morgana couldn't help from smirking at the quizzical frown upon Arthur's handsome face. "I just hope you aren't one in return?"

"I wasn't the last time I had noticed," this conversation was becoming disturbing and not the kind of discussion he'll want to talk with someone like Morgana. "I'll leave to pleasure of being in Gwen's company, who is by the looks of things is very into Merlin."

"Whose company are you going to seek out?" Morgana hadn't need of asked, for it was fairly obvious just whom he is going to talk to and it wasn't her, shame.

"My father, seems like a great place to start. I did miss twenty-years of never having a father and now I do, just want to get to know the guy-," Morgana places a finger on his lips to silence him.

"I understand. Go on then, speak with him," Morgana removes her hand only turn around to join Gwen and Merlin.

Arthur couldn't help, but to gaze a little while longer at the way Morgana's hips sway. She is built in more ways then meets the common eye sight and Arthur really loves being at the feast now, despite the Gertrude situation. Never will he consider the feasts boring again, now that Morgana is in his life.

"You haven't changed since the last I saw you," Arthur nearly yelled out in complete shock at the sound of that unforgettable voice.

"How is this possible?" Arthur was finding it hard to breathe, let alone enough breath to talk.

"I survive the flames, what does it look like," Gertrude's greying hair, was sticking out like a pair of spiders legs under that bonnet on top of her frizzy head. "I've looked everywhere for you and yet here you are, enjoying this grand feast and enjoying the many pleasures with in it all."

"Just stay away from me," wishing he and Morgana hadn't originally found a dark corner, for now Arthur was finding it a daunting place to talk with a person, who is supposed to be dead.

"I'm not going anywhere, unless you return with me to the forest," Gertrude thrusts a finger angrily in Arthur's face. "This is no place for you-"

"This is my home now," Arthur was almost on the verge of a panic attack if that were possible. "I've found all that I have dreamed of finding, including the identity of my true parents-,"

The smell of food reached Arthur's nose, but he dare not leave. For some reason, his feet felt stuck. Incapable of moving on his command. All of sudden he felt his arm beginning to burn up, from just a simple touch of Gertrude's withering hand. Never before, had Gertrude's touches had burnt his flesh. Always the caring and the gentle kind, but that was back when everything was nothing except a lie.

"Only because they tell you so, I would never do anything to harm you," Gertrude had a touch of her old self. "They're the ones who had lied to you about everything, not I. You know it is the truth deep inside you Arthur?"

Part of Arthur wanted to believe her, while the other part of him wants something eat and forget all of this. Only to think of it as a bad dream, that he is trying to shake away.

"Liar," Arthur knew it was only a matter of time, before someone would notice that there is something worth worrying about.

His entire forearm felt like it was on fire. Gertrude's withering old face, was like a thunder cloud and before Arthur knew anything. Finding himself being flung across, only to land in the centre of the dinning hall. Many women, even some of the men were gasping and screaming. His chest was burning.

Everything else was a blur.

. . . . . .

Merlin watched Morgana as she began to head in his and Gwen's direction. There were no words that could properly describe Morgana's beauty, many women of the court must be envious of not having a fair share in the pick of beauty of any kind. Most of the men in court must be even more envious of the obvious attraction between Morgana and Arthur. Even Merlin has felt a slight envy for Arthur having the most beautiful woman to talk to or whatever it is men and women do to each other.

"She looks great doesn't she?" Gwen asks of Merlin's opinion as they both continue to watch Morgana as she approaches them.

"Yeah," Merlin tried not to sound as if he were drooling, which in his mind. He is drooling.

"Some women are just born to be Queen," Gwen knows she has made the right decision not to continue on her hearts pursuit and getting to know Arthur, when it is quite clear that Morgana and Arthur are developing a special kind of bond. "I'm glad she can find some one other then me, to associate with. It has been awhile since I've seen Morgana smile so much."

In the corner of Merlin's eye he could see Arthur talking to someone, an elderly woman. By her appearances and Arthur doesn't seem to be too happy to see her or was it the other way around. For the woman had grabbed hold of Arthur's arm. Something wasn't right with this particular scene, which Merlin is witnessing. Arthur appears to be in some form of distress, the way he was glaring at the woman and sparing a few angry words. Words which Merlin would like to hear closely.

Never had the chance to get close or even begin to leave Gwen's or even the Lady Morgana's company. Food was now being brought out, but still Merlin didn't seem to want to notice or even smell the deliciousness, that was the food for the nobility and the two royals. Why does the servants always get crappy and cheap looking food? Not fair, stop pondering on what is fair and what isn't. After all it is not his place to say.

There was this rather loud crack, causing nearly everyone to gasp or even cry out in alarm.

"What was that?" Gwen asks alarmed by the rather loud crack, that almost sounded like thunder.

Merlin knew the answer to that question. Sorcery. Though his sorcery doesn't usually cause a loud noise for all to hear. Pushing through the gathering crowd, heading for the centre of the great hall. Why didn't he keep a closer watch on Arthur? He has failed one simple task, which hasn't been asked of him. But, he knew trouble would be heading for Arthur this night.

Arthur's hand was clutching his chest, as though he was in great deal of pain. Uther and Gaius was already by Arthur's side, Gaius was doing his best to see what the damage is to Arthur's chest.

"-Gertrude," was the only word Merlin heard escaping from Arthur's lips. Having missed the beginning of the conversation being said, between King and Prince. "Alive-."

What Arthur was going to say must've been lost, like the early morning mist as the sun continues to rise. He hasn't lost consciousness or anything, just trying not to speak.

Merlin caught the quick passing glance, Gaius had quickly spared for Merlin's sake. Almost as the physician knew what Merlin was thinking off. There is still hope for Arthur, just a bruised ego.

Morgana had joined them by the floor, her hand taking hold of the one clutching Arthur's chest. Gwen thought it was cute, despite the current situation.

"Find her now!" Uther expressively yells to his guards, even some of the knights in the hall had pitched in to find Gertrude, responsible for causing Arthur a great deal of pain.

**. . . . . . .**

**Chapter 8:** _Is now over. Well, well. Gertrude has returned from the dead, seeking to destroy any lasting hope Arthur has left. Wanting him to return to her. Hoped you liked it._

**Chapter 9:** _Will Uther be able to save Arthur? What is going happen next? Well you just have to wait and see. More mystery, suspense, romance, adventure and fantasy coming soon. Have no fear._


	9. Requests

**An Uncertain Path**

**Thank you for all the ones silently reading and yet keeping their most private thoughts to themselves. Truly does mean a lot to me and helps the inspirations popping inside my enormous head and tiny brain. Thank you once again to all the ones who have left some lovely gifts for me, reviews. Enjoy this next chapter.**

**Pairings:** ArMor ( Arthur/Morgana, because I can) and some other ones you may be well aware of by now.

. . . . . . .

**Chapter 9:**

Requests

. . . . . . .

She was well aware that Arthur's hand was being held, by her own. They had taken Arthur to Gaius' chambers, so it would be easier on both the physician and for the prince. Administrating some sort of balm to the burns on Arthur's broad expense of chest. Morgana could not lie to herself that Arthur has been blessed with both the good looks and a great body at the same time, how many would be envious of having to see something like this.

Uther was out and about. Doing his kingly business and also hoping to find some warranted answers on Gertrude's whereabouts. A lot has happened in the last few hours and now the sun is rising, far in the horizon. Few were fortunate to get some sleep, few were not so fortunate to have the pleasure to sleep.

Arthur was one of the fortunate ones to get the chance to sleep. All due to the sleeping draught Gaius had prepared, to help ease the pain in Arthur's chest and to calm down the princes unsteady nerves. Normally Morgana would find it funny for any man to admit to be in any form of pain, but not now. For they all could've lost Arthur for good and only the Almighty knows what that could end like. Uther would have been the one worse struck with grief, of losing his son once again by the hands of Gertrude.

Nothing this drastic has caused so much trouble, not until Arthur and his manservant Merlin. Not that it is not there fault. Arthur seems to be the one receiving the most hurts, mainly about him turning out to be Uther Pendragon's long lost son. Merlin, may have been thrown in the dungeons for standing up for himself and telling Kay off. That was an enormous feat for anyone, who is not of noble blood.

Innocence has taken a firm hold on Arthur, so much more relaxed and the lost childhood innocence is something no one could explain. It is any wonder how Arthur is really coping with all the string of lies hanging around.

Morgana could not feel any less for Arthur if he weren't taking everything in an easy stride to the throne of Camelot.

"How is he?" Uther's strong voice crawls into Morgana's ears.

"Sleeping, for the time being," Morgana was watching over Arthur while, Gaius and Merlin have gone of doing something. "Gaius had to get some more herbs and Merlin has gone to do some other chores."

"It has been a while, since I saw you smile last," Uther lays a gloved hand on Morgana's slim shoulders to comfort his young ward. "Never realised just how much I've missed your smiles. I want you to know that I am glad of Arthur being the one, to bring back your smiles."

Morgana smiles graciously up at her adoptive father. "Never thought it were possible for some one to affect, me so," Morgana turns away to glance longingly at the fair young man, who has captivated her heart as well as her dreams. "We can never be anything more then friends, my Lord."

"Friends have a way of making everyone better, with a simple smile," Uther also risks a longing glance at his son. "I can't lose him again."

For all there many differences, quarrels alike. Morgana could never be more proud of Uther, then she is now. Letting go of Arthur's hand to share a moment, a hug with Uther. Returning the quick, and uncharacteristic hug. Uther couldn't help, but to smile back at his loving ward. Who will always be the daughter, he never had the pleasure of getting.

Letting go, to watch Arthur sleep away to the heavens, and to dream of something far away. Where he will always be safe and protected, as long as he dreams.

. . . . . . .

Pacing up and down the length of the minor throne room. A man with rusty coloured hair, with specks of steel within the mass of curly hair. Waiting for Uther Pendragon to arrive. The man has been waiting for seems like an age, just waiting impatiently for the arrival of a one man. So what if his useless son has nearly been killed last night, that doesn't mean that one should ignore a simple request.

"Ector, no doubt you are here about Kay," the man spun around sharply to find Uther standing by the open door way.

"You assume correctly foster brother. Trusted the word of the one you now call a son, over the word of my own son. Who is a knight," Ector advances towards the man, he considers to be good friend, sometimes. "Release Kay, I beg you Uther and give him another chance."

"He assaulted Arthur and Sir Kay," Uther's eyes hardened of having being questioned of his actions, by his own foster brother. "Kay had lied, when there were many witnesses around to see it. For that alone, he ended up in the dungeons. Where is now surviving some quality time, by himself."

"Give him another chance," Ector has always felt a grudge against Uther, especially now when there is another to take over the throne.

"Give me, one good reason why? And don't say it is because of our past as foster brothers or any other petty excuses," Uther doesn't have time for this. "Now if you don't mind, I have kingdom to run and to hunt down a witch."

"The witch, who had attacked _Arthur_ last night?" Uther heard the way Ector had said Arthur's name.

"What have you got against Arthur? Like father, like son," Uther knows he has warmed up to Arthur like no other, but then that is acceptable. "Yes, I know he had returned out of nowhere. As man fully grown into manhood, but that is no reason why you should show Arthur disrespect."

"I've never met him, but the way Kay has told me about Arthur," Ector pauses for a moment to smile slyly at his foster brother. "I do not think it would be an idea to have some upstart to have your throne and to rule Camelot, once you are gone. Release Kay, I beg of you."

"I'll give him one more chance. One chance only to regain my trust," Uther will grant Ector this one small wish. "If he breaks that trust, not even God can save him."

"Thank you Uther," Ector beams up at his foster brother, a little too smug for Uther's liking. "If it will make you and Arthur more comfortable, I'll take Kay away from this kingdom."

"You can do what you will, Ector. Also you might want to Kay, that Morgana is already taken," Uther knows the infatuation Kay has for Morgana, almost to the point of an unhealthy obsession.

"May Arthur and Morgana live happily ever after," with that Ector bows mockingly and then left Uther alone with his thoughts.

An uneasy feeling has etched its way inside Uther's stomach. Ector and Kay may cause some more havoc in the future for all of them, not just for Arthur. Going to have them both watched with a fine eye. There was a time when Uther would have trusted Ector, with his life and admired Kay's bravery. Now was not the time to reminisce old times. For those times a well gone by now and simply can not be recreated.

. . . . . . . .

There were many faces coming to his mind right now, but none of the faces he found peering down upon him. Gazing deeply into his eyes, the most vibrant colours ever to belong to any man or woman. Green eyes, with specks of grey flashing through like the colours of a candle. Never did he imagine to waking up to see if she truly cares for him.

Most beautiful of all her features was her smile, lighting up the darkest out of everything. Could even rival the light of the sun or the moon. Could be a bit of both shining through that radiant smile.

"Morgana?" Surely he isn't hallucinating with the effects of his fever.

"About time you woke up," Morgana has to tease a wounded man, hadn't she. "You would not wanted to sleep the day away, would we now."

"What happened? Where am I?" He knows full well what had happened and where he is.

"Do you not remember, Arthur?" Got to like it when her eyebrows furrow with confusion. "Better let Gaius know about it when he returns."

"Gertrude did something to me," it saddens Arthur great deal to have someone, he knew would do such a thing.

"Don't know how or what she did to you. Arthur," Morgana's eyes glistened with concern, for him, wow he is really flattered now. "She flung you across in the great hall and left some kind of mark on your chest area. You were in great deal of pain."

"She burnt me," Arthur remembers the burning sensation coursing its way through his whole body. "Never knew such pain or even knew about her possessing such power. Never before has she hurt me so, until now. Perhaps she really is as evil as father or anyone else in this castles, says she is to be."

"I'm glad she didn't hurt you too much or even destroy you," Morgana's soft, but warm hand takes hold of his own once again. "Uther was afraid of losing you to her again. I was also afraid for you."

"You afraid?" Arthur was touched by that last statement. "Must have been terrible then, if you were scared for someone like me. You of all people, I had least expected to care for me or even be afraid for me."

Morgana's beautiful eyes widened with some sort of emotion, which Arthur can't exactly tell of. Had he hit a mark and scorned her, with such words that came out of Arthur's mouth.

"When you were younger and you had hurt yourself, did Gertrude not comfort you?" Morgana's voice held very little emotion when she had said Gertrude's name.

"No, she told me to tough it up and stop crying about it," looking away so not see any anger, laughter or even sadness in her eyes. "It was because of Gertrude that I am around today, if it weren't for her. Only God knows what could have happened to me. How can I repay someone who had taught me to survive and yet, learn that everything about a kind old woman is nothing to me now?"

"Your father will make Gertrude pay for what she did to you and I will gladly encourage him for once," Morgana's hand tightens their hold on Arthur's hand. "Never will I be more glad to see someone more deserving to be put to the flames or to the chopping block. That person is to be Gertrude."

"Oh, my dear sweet Morgana. I'd hate to be your enemy," gazing deeply into Morgana's eyes once again, enjoying the beauty inside them.

"The same would apply to me also," a new voice joins in with the fun. "How are you feeling?"

Arthur observes the body language of the king, his father, Uther Pendragon. Knowing that the greatest king yet to sit on the throne of Camelot, has been afraid for his sons life. Is too imaginable for anyone with a pair of eyes to believe it to be true.

. . . . . . . .

**Chapter 9:** _Is now over? Good yes? Hoped you all had enjoyed some more ArMor? I know I did, is that so wrong enjoying ones work? Sorry for the lack of Merlin, but I promise you he will appear in the next. As well as couple of the others._

**Chapter 10:** _Will be coming soon? Uhm, can't stop smiling with what I have planned for Chapter 10 and I hope you are more then ready for it._


	10. First of Many

**An Uncertain Path**

Thank you all once again. Now lets get on with the story shall we.

**Pairings:** ArMor, minor mentions Arwen and so on.

. . . . . . .

**Chapter 10:**

First of Many

. . . . . .

"Feeling much better now that you ask," Arthur beams a grateful smile for Uther to see and for Uther alone. "It could have been much worse then a mere burn to destroy me."

"That is what I am afraid of what also," for anyone to hear Uther admitting that he is afraid for anyone, would no doubt be privilege and grateful to hear it in the first place. "Kay has been released from the dungeons-"

"Why would you release that piece of vermin?" Morgana was at first admiring how well Uther and Arthur were just having a private, but special moment which Morgana would love to see more of.

"Ector, begged of me. What else could I do? I don't like the sound of it either," Uther has spoiled the special moments with his son and adopted daughter.

. . . . . . .

Walking along the great white halls of Camelot's Palace. Merlin's mind was a mess right now, not completely sure why that is. First was the thing with Sir Kay and now Gertrude has come along and attacked Arthur with no fair warning. That isn't too surprising seeing as Arthur has been formally announced as Uther Pendragon's son. There was bound to be attacks on a young leader in waiting or it go the other way around to take the King of the throne for good.

Merlin feels as if he has failed Arthur, but how could he have failed Arthur from being hurt by Gertrude's anger? That could be what is troubling Merlin so.

So, Merlin has decided to some research or something similar that may keep Arthur safe. Can't exactly go into his chamber and look up a spell through the book of magic, which Gaius has given him. Knowing full well that the King and Morgana may be there, keeping a close eye on Arthur's well being. Wouldn't have mattered if Arthur were to be there alone with Gaius, another good thing about Arthur. He hasn't told anyone, no matter how many times he may have threatened Merlin to tell all.

Could risk going in and pretend to check on Arthur and to see if there were something the prince may ask of him. One thing is for certain, his mind isn't making complete sense at the moment.

Looking up to see Kay walking alongside another man with rusty-steel coloured hair. Must be Sir Ector, Uther's foster brother also Kay's father. Ector must have pulled a few strings with the King to have Kay released from the dungeons. Few men could over power the King when his mind is completely set upon something. Perhaps Ector is one of those few men or women to do so.

. . . . . . .

Up and about, Arthur paces the small room. That was the court physician, Gaius', chambers. Morgana is yet to leave Arthur's side.

"Shouldn't you be getting on with brushing your hair or something?" Pausing from the pacing to gaze deeply into Morgana's beautiful green eyes.

"Why are you getting sick of me already?" Morgana has now come to stand in front of Arthur and now their eyes were locked in a never ending staring contest. "Do not think it would be wise of me or for anyone to leave you alone, by your lonesome?"

"Merlin or Gaius should be back by now from doing, whatever it is they are doing?" Arthur wants to talk to Merlin, for Merlin alone is the only Arthur will trust to watch over his back. "I can look after myself Morgana, do not need you to hold my end everytime there is a cris-"

What Arthur could have said were lost in the moment. The first of many yet to be shared or to come. Nothing with a sweet taste, could have compared with the sweetness of the moment and then it was lost before it could even begin.

"What was that for?" Arthur couldn't help but become all shy, it was just one little kiss with the most beautiful woman in all the lands of Camelot or Albion itself.

Morgana never told Arthur. Instead she fled the chambers before Arthur could stop her. What has he done now?

. . . . . . .

Looking up once more when the door had once again opened, hoping it was Morgana coming back and hopefully to explain why she ran away. Run away from something so brilliant and not to the mention the sweetest moment in Arthur's life yet to achieve. It was only Merlin, looking very much like the idiot the young warlock likes to portray himself around the palace walls.

"Ah, Merlin just the man I wanted to see," never thought he'd be glad to see Merlin, but he is in some way. After all, he is going to need Merlin if the plan is going to work.

"Nice to know that I am wanted around here," Merlin replies in that sarcastic tone he has now developed when he is speaking to Arthur. "What would his Royal Highness, would want with me at this untimely hour of the night?"

"I need to know if I can trust you?" Arthur needs to know. "For what I am about to ask of you. Won't be an easy task."

"You can trust me, Sire," the sarcastic voice has vanished into a seriousness.

"I need you to pack a few things, saddle-up Hasta and a spare horse for yourself," Arthur goes to stand directly in-front of Merlin. "On second thoughts forget about food or spare blankets or clothes."

"Where are we going?" Merlin has this sudden urge to whisper his burning question.

"To the place where all of this began," if Arthur needs to trust Merlin, then he should tell Merlin where they are heading for. "I'll explain on the way. For now saddle up the horses and meet me by the stables, were going tonight."

"Your armour, sword and shield are still here if you want to know," Merlin tells Arthur so. " Should we tell Gaius or somebody else? Just in case-,"

"We should be back in time before anyone notices," Arthur interrupts Merlin. "Get going with and gather up the horses, I'll be right behind you."

"On it," Merlin was out the door in a flash.

Leaving Arthur alone once more with his thoughts. Was this just a fools errand or could it end well. Going back to the place where he grew up and where Gertrude was supposed to have died.

**. . . . . . .**

**Chapter 10:** _Is now over? Short I know, but just as sweet. Sorry, but it is getting kinda late and it is time for me to go to bed. So if there are any noticeable mistakes, just tell me. For I could have forgotten to do so, I am lazy after all._

**Chapter 11:** _Is coming soon? Will Arthur's mission end up being a fools errand? What happens when Uther finds Arthur and Merlin gone? What will Uther do? Secondly why is Sir Kay following Arthur and Merlin for, oops I gave too much away. I am shutting up now and going to bed, before I give too much away._


	11. Where It All Began

**Sorry to keep you all waiting but my uploader thingy wasn't working properly. Hope you'll enjoy this one.**

**. . . . . .**

**Chapter 11:**

Where It All Began

. . . . . . .

Cautiously stepping inside the chambers of the court physician. Pausing when there was no one to be found, all except for Gaius himself. The elder mans face was scrunched up with concern, mixed with confusion. Almost as if he too had only turned up to find the place empty.

"Where is Arthur?" Uther didn't mean to cause his most trusted friend and ally to jump at the sound of his voice.

"I don't know, Sire," Gaius has found his to voice out his concern for the whereabouts for Arthur. "I had only returned from collecting some more supplies and to see some of my other patients. Found no one to be seen, I was just about to seek you out sire."

"What about your young ward? Arthur's manservant is he not here also?" Uther doesn't want to loose Arthur again.

"Merlin may look like an idiot, but he wouldn't just disappear without telling me or Arthur," that gave Uther the indication that Merlin is also no where to be found. "I'm sure the young prince and Merlin would return in no time, Sire."

"I'll give them one more hour, before I send riders after them and bring them both back," Uther knows that Gaius has a soft spot for where Merlin is concerned, just like Arthur is Uther's greatest weakness.

Wisely not saying anything more to the King, Gaius returns to prepare the last of his supplies before he goes off to do more of his duties.

. . . . . .

Silently following his master and friend through the thick and dense forest. Merlin didn't have to ask why Arthur had asked him to come along, after all Arthur is very well aware of his secretive powers and just who Merlin is. Surprised so far by how calm Arthur is? Trust Arthur to watch his back and now it seems Arthur is returning the favour.

They were destined to meet at some point. As the Great Dragon had said, who had said many things that has helped Merlin to better understand just why he has such gifts. To protect the young Pendragon at all costs.

. . . . . .

Arthur is well aware that Merlin is hungry for an explanation as why Arthur had opted to go for a little journey. A journey to the where it all begun. Merlin is also being very wise to keep his mouth shut during the entire trip, travelling with a thousand questions bursting to be asked and yet Merlin has chosen to stay silent. Perhaps he has figured it all out with out having to ask stupid questions. That is one of the many reasons why Arthur has asked Merlin to tag along, it has nothing to do with Merlin's gifts. Though a sorcerer may come in handy if the need arises. To defeat Gertrude and her kind, Arthur may need to have a sorcerer on his side. Even if it goes against his father's wishes and the law Uther has established during a whole twenty year old war.

Glad, Arthur is that Merlin doesn't have an evil streak inside his veins. Either wise Arthur would have given up Merlin the moment. The moment Arthur had learnt the terrible burden Merlin has to hide to stay alive.

"We're almost there Merlin," it was getting way to quiet for Arthur's liking, perhaps a conversation may keep the long trip interesting.

"Where exactly are we heading for?" uh, the questions have begun tumbling out.

"To the place I grew up and where Gertrude has supposedly had died," it doesn't hurt to tell Merlin the reasons behind Arthur wanting to go on a journey.

"The fire?" Merlin very much wants to learn about these reasons. "Why didn't you want to tell your father or Gaius for that matter, about where you are going?"

"That would be suicidal, Merlin," Arthur chances a quick glance in Merlin's direction as they are now riding side by side. "Asking my father permission in search of Gertrude and taking a sorcerer along for the ride would not end well for the both of us. And as for not telling Gaius, well he wasn't in his chambers when I had made up my mind."

"So, you don't have problem with my gifts and the dangers involved when your father finds out?" a different kind of string of question is now being asked. "It is bad enough Gaius knows, but for you it would be far worse. Harbouring a young magician behind your father's back, now that is suicidal?"

"I trust no other to help me to defeat Gertrude. I may need an ally to help defeat the evil sorcerers and witches when I become king," Arthur catches a glimpse of the burnt down wood and stone hut. "Here we are. This is where I grew up Merlin."

"It is quite a charming place to grow up in," Merlin is back to his cheekiness. "A bit breezy mind you, but charming."

"You are ridiculous sometimes, Merlin," rolling his eyes at how idiotic a sorcerer could get or perhaps it is just Merlin.

And so the quest for answers has come.

. . . . . . .

**Chapter 11:** _Is now over. Hope you enjoyed it, despite it being a shortie._

**Chapter 12:** _will be coming your way shortly. What is going to happen? Well you'll just have to wait._


	12. Bright Light

**Title:** An Uncertain Path

**Disclaimer:** Alas my good fellow friends. I admit I do not own any of them. These fantastic characters belong to another creator.

**A/N:** Thank you all you had read and yet have not reviewed Chapter 11: Where It All Began. Thank you all who had reviewed even though I had thanked you all personally I still wanted to thank you all once again. Very little mentions of Arwen if you try not to squint too hard. As well as more ArMor, love them. I know some say that is a gross shipping and that they should stay as a brother and sister relationship. I support Arwen, yes. But, I can't help to support ArMor for some strange reason. Some reasons I can't quite explain with words alone to express with. Enough of my babbling and lets get on with it. Get on with it.

**Old Summery:** Twenty-years have passed, since the passing of Igraine, and the disappearance of Uther and Igraine's infant son. Arthur has grown up not knowing about his true inheritance. All he knows is how to hunt and to fight for survival, until he comes across a young, but clumsy young man. There in Camelot he meets two women, who will become two of the most important women of his entire life. ArMor or Arwen? Which one will he choose? AU, set before the Dragon's Call and in-between.

**New Summery:** Twenty years have passed since the passing of the Lady Igraine (Yraine). Uther's beloved wife and the disappearance of his son. The one true heir to his throne. Arthur had grown up not knowing about his true inheritance. All he has ever known is how to hunt and to fight for survival, it all comes to an end until he meets a clumsy young man who will help shape his destiny. Together they head for Camelot, where Arthur will learn the utmost truth and the dangers that are in placed before him. Who will believe in? The past or the uncertain future before him. Two women will capture his hearts attention. One of them will be his true love and the will be his destined love? Which one will he choose.

**Pairings:** ArMor (Arthur/Morgana) Arwen (Arthur/ Gwen/Guinevere) Lancelot & Gwen/Guinevere.

. . . . . .

**Chapter 12** Bright Light

. . . . .

Tall wooden tree like pillars stood tall, blending in with the forest. Almost as if the burnt down hut had been brought back to life with the simplest of life. Ferns, moss, fungi alike were wrapped around and entwined with each other. Causing the burnt down hut to simply disappear in the growth. Only difference between the tall wooden pillars and the natural trees, there is nothing sprouting from the top that will place all underneath into a calming shadow.

"What exactly are looking for again?" Merlin begins to pester Arthur with more questions. "You said you found naught but human bones, that would explain Gertrude's assumed death. How can you not be certain that Gertrude actually did die and that someone has taken over her image to fool you into a trap?"

"Now you know why I brought you along," scrapping the sole of knee high leather boots against the burnt soil. "Gertrude never shown such anger nor did she used such powers to cause me harm. Now I am not so sure just who is telling truth or who to trust, aside from you of course."

"Nice to know that you can trust a sorcerer like myself," says Merlin in a sarcastic tone.

Glancing towards his young friend. Rolling his eyes at how could anyone give this idiot such gifts. Arthur had spoken the truth about Merlin being the only person he can trust.

"What about the Lady Morgana? Do you not trust her?" Hearing Morgana's name caused Arthur to remember what had occurred between them both a few hours ago.

"I do," may trust Merlin with his life but there is no way is Arthur going tell Merlin his little problem. "Guess we have to wait for what ever I am searching for?"

"Should've brought some food, I'm starving," mumbling under his breath so not to allow his master to hear.

"I heard that Merlin," throwing smug look in the direction of Merlin.

. . . . . . . .

Gazing out of the window to catch a glimpse of the many innocents walking about minding their own business or running on an errand for their masters or mistresses. Reflection of her own self could be seen. A haunted, a troubled and a sadden eyes were frightening her. Why does she feel so haunted? Something horrible is bound to happen. Dreamt this new line of events, she did not. For once she hadn't dreamed of something evil bound to haunt the streets of Camelot. No her troubles are centred around the one person, who has come into her life and has lifted her spirits so high. Afraid that she learn to fly some day.

Arthur.

When isn't she thinking about the son of the mighty Uther? Always have been thinking or dreaming about him, forever it seems. Felt as if she has known him for years before he had strutted in to the halls of Camelot Palace.

Is this love? Or is it some other kind of fantasy? The way Gwen watches Arthur though is another matter. Dreamt of poor Gwen and Arthur happily married, and yet they appeared so sad. Are they destined to marry? Is this what is truly holding Morgana back.

Because of what she had seen of Arthur and Guinevere or is it entirely possible that she, Morgana also has dreamt marrying Arthur.

Oh, why has her life become one huge mystery. The kind of mystery that is never destined to discover on her own.

"Enter!" Morgana calls out, at hearing her door being knocked upon. Certainly isn't Gwen, who has no need to knock on the door to gather Morgana's attention.

With her back still towards the door, never did she saw the one person she so despises. Watching the many below is so captivating and mesmerising.

"What a pleasure to see you again, milady?" spinning around to find Sir Kay grinning broadly at her. "Beautiful day is it not?"

"Get out!" Morgana stays close to the window, though it seems to be a huge mistake as Kay walks up to stand close to her. "Leave this very instant you coward."

A hand had shot out so fast, shot out to grab Morgana by the throat. Pale blue eyes flare up at the sudden attack by Kay.

"You dare to attack the King's Ward, attacking a harmless woman. That is a true cowards way-"

"No that title belongs to the might Arthur, the one who had stolen you from me!" Kay yells, spit splattering Morgana's beautiful face. "Don't you dare belittle me, milady or I'll cause you more harm then necessary."

"Let go of me!" raising one of knees and slamming it right where it hurts, causing Kay to let go of Morgana's throat. "Stay away from me and also stay away from Arthur."

Never saw the hand striking her unconscious.

"I will return, milady. with the dead body of the one I call Mut," stroking her beautiful face with a greedy and greasy hand.

Then Kay left her ladyship unconscious. Now to deal with Arthur the Mut.

. . . . . .

"Arthur has left Camelot," Kay had found his father on way his back from visiting the delicate Lady Morgana. "You don't happen to know where he has gone to?"

"Nope, Uther himself has no idea why his precious golden boy has left the castle. Left with that servant boy of his," Ector has promised Uther he'll keep Kay away from Arthur, but seeing as the prince has left the building.

"I'm going to find him and destroy _his_ pride and honour," Kay will also eliminate that servant boy of Arthur's that way the boy won't be able to talk. "Prove to everyone that Arthur is nothing but a liar. Uther is a fool if he believes that this Arthur is the son he had lost all those years ago, which I find very sad."

"Uther is no fool, Kay. Mark my words, he will destroy us both once he has learnt of this discussion," Ector has known Uther for a very long time and has learnt the many difficult ways that make a man. "If you are to destroy Arthur, then now is the best time to do it. Before Uther learns of this."

"He'll learn of one my misdeeds long before I have the castle father. That is why I have to go now and wonder blindly looking for our dearly beloved prince."

"You and I, both know how attached Uther is to the Lady Morgana. They may quarrel a lot, but that doesn't mean Uther won't stop protecting the daughter of Gorlois."

"Hope to see in this world or the next father, if I do not return," Kay places his hand warmly unto Ector's shoulder.

"Farewell my son," with that Kay heads off towards the stables.

The last time Ector will ever see Kay in this world of mankind. The last time Kay will ever see his father.

. . . . . . .

Hearing soft snores coming from a sleeping warlock is very annoying indeed. How is one supposed to concentrate enough to come up with a plan when someone is snoring so loud it could wake up the dead from their earthly graves? Still he allows the young warlock sleep, he may need to save all of his strength for what is bound to happen. Eventually everything will plan out as it should end up as, but still there is tiny threat that could destroy all he has planned.

Just wants to get to the bottom of the truth. The truth about his abduction. Why did Gertrude kidnap him and lie to him about it all? Why did Gertrude hurt him so back at the grand feast? Is Gertrude truly the liar in this sick game that has been played out for so long? Arthur won't accept being the truthful heir to the throne of Camelot nor would he accept the mighty Uther's claiming Arthur as his long lost son? Is Morgana his true love or will it just end up as a wild fantasy?

So many questions are rampaging inside his head. So much that it makes his head hurt and spin.

What was that? Sounded like a twig being stepped on, causing a twig to break underneath a heavy footstep.

"Merlin?" Whispering urgently to wake up his snoring companion, despite the other part of him who wants Merlin to stay asleep and rest.

"What I wasn't sleeping?" Merlin exclaims rather loudly, not knowing why Arthur had whispered so urgently. "Just resting my eyes-"

"Shhh!" Hissing at the boy to stay quiet, Arthur's hand rests upon the pommel of his sword. "We've got company?"

"What kind of company?" this time Merlin asks in whisper, loud enough for Arthur to hear.

"I don't know," speaking in an honest tone. "Could be a wild animal or someth-"

Just then a bright light, the kind that has never been seen before. Flashes, rises and surrounds the prince and warlock. The light didn't resemble the golden light of the sunrays.

"Magic," Merlin whispers over to Arthur.

Nodding and agreeing with Merlin's assumption surrounding the bright lights presence. The light rose like a puff of smoke, with out the horrid smell smoke leaves behind.

. . . . . . . .

Gwen was smiling to herself. Remembering what Lancelot had whispered in her ear a few minutes ago. Never has Gwen a man like Lancelot before. The man is so desperate to become a knight of Camelot, yet he doesn't do a thing about it. The decision to choose between Arthur and Lancelot was a hard one to make. It still is.

When she saw the way Morgana had hold of Arthur's hand at the feast, it was like she was beginning to regret the decision to let her feelings for Arthur slide away. Jealousy had begun its task to grow heavy and dark in her reputed kind heart. How could she feel such emotions towards her best friend and mistress? All because of the fast relationship growing stronger and stronger with each smile the prince and the lady share. Could Gwen be jealous because of the way her and Lancelot are still in denial and have chosen not to, because of an unseeable application to admit such a feat.

Swinging through Lady Morgana's door without knocking, almost as if she was dancing to an unhearable beat. When she had come around to her senses.

"Morgana!?"

Seeing Morgana lying prone on the cold stone floor of her chambers was simply too much for Gwen to take in a stride, instead she ran towards her fallen mistress.

. . . . . . .

**Chapter 12:** _Is now over? Hoped you all had enjoyed yet another instalment of An Uncertain Path? I know I did. I know you are just wanting to press that lovely button with __**REVIEW**__ written on it and yo tell me off. If you do not, then well that is my loss and I will still thank you for reading it. Silently._

**Chapter 13: **_Will be heading your way shortly? Hope you are all anxious to read it with great anticipation? Hannah._


End file.
